Not Just Another Pretty Face
by OoMirkaaxX
Summary: When the six teens end up in Saturday detention all in their own stereotypical groups, they find out more things in common with eachother and unlock some shocking secrets. AU, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Big time rush never happened? What if they never did audition for Gustavo? Where would they be now?**

* * *

It was just another day in North Beach High. Lucy **still** only had one friend, Logan was **still** a popular along with James, Kendall was **still** the school bad boy, known for being the **baddest** in the school and Carlos was **still **on the school football team.

Friday morning, Lucy was losing the will to live, yet she carried on with her life. She arrived into school and went straight to the toilet.

Lucy would usually stay there until first period started.

Her first lesson today was History. She hated that class, James, Carlos, Kendall, Kendall's bully girlfriend Elouise and James' annoying, stuck up girlfriend Paige were there.

They hated her and Lucy returned the feelings. Her best friend Camille was in a different history class, along with Logan. As well as Lucy, Camille was bullied by those guys.

But today, she didn't hear the bell. Lucy waited in the bathrooms for 15 minutes.

Once she'd realized that the bell had gone, she ran to her class. She was late. "And that's how Martin Luther King died."

The teacher was saying as Lucy walked in. She quickly sat down before he turned around. "Lucy Stone."

He said, still facing the chalk board. He turned around.

"Any particular reason why you're 15 minutes late to my class?" Lucy stammered.

"She's probably too busy being a loner." Lucy heard James mutter behind her, followed by sniggers. "No s-sir." She replied, ignoring the comment.

"Well, you just earned yourself detention. Tomorrow."

Lucy sat up. "But tomorrow's Saturday." She frowned.

"I don't care. I expect to see you there. Get to work." He answered.

The class carried on chatting away. James started kicking Lucy's chair.

After about two minutes, Lucy lost it. "James, quit kicking my chair." She hissed.

"Only if you stop being a loser." He smirked, but he stopped anyway. It never usually hurt her when James called her names, but today it did.

She turned back around and carried on doing her work, with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Did you know they're allowed to give you detention on Saturday now?" Lucy said to Camille at lunch time.

They were sitting alone because they genuinely didn't like anybody else.

"Yeah, I got one for tomorrow." Camille replied biting into her tuna sandwich.

"That's great, I got one too!" Lucy sighed with relief. "What did you get one for?" Camille asked, smiling at Lucy.

"I was 15 minutes late to class." Lucy rolled her eyes. Camille laughed.

"I got one because I didn't do my homework and then Logan and I didn't do enough work in the lesson 'cause we were talking." She laughed.

This just got better for Lucy, Logan was the only one of their friends that didn't pick on her.

He would talk to her and Camille sometimes but when the guys were around, he would act like he didn't know them.

Kendall got Saturday detention for using his cell phone in class, James got into a fight and Carlos had an argument with his math teacher.

So all in all, they all had detention. All day tomorrow.

"I'm so glad I'm not alone tomorrow. No doubt James and Kendall are gonna be there."

Camille said to Lucy as they arrived at their English class.

Again, the boys shared this class but it wasn't so bad for Lucy as she had Camille.

They walked into the class and took their seats in front of them.

This time, Elouise and Paige weren't in this class, but it was still a painful lesson.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Kendall said to James.

He was talking about Camille, for some reason he had a problem with her.

Camille rolled her eyes. But didn't say anything.

"Could you guys do us all a favor and not be yourselves for the next hour?" Lucy said turning around to face them.

"And what're you gonna do troll face?" James sat up.

"Just stop it okay?" Lucy said gently. "Like the bride of Frankenstein is going to tell me what to do."

James answered once she turned back around. "This is going to be one long hour." Lucy whispered to Camille.

The hour dragged by as slow as watching paint dry, or grass grow or watching James try to do a math equation.

But finally the day was over. Lucy and Camille walked home together as usual.

"Why didn't you say anything to Kendall? You usually do." Lucy said as they walked, they lived next to each other.

"It's not worth it, he always wins and besides..." She trailed off. Lucy furrowed her neat brows. "What?"

She asked. "I don't know, he's kinda cute." Camille shrugged. Lucy scoffed.

"He's bullied you for 5 years and you think he's cute?" Lucy said, speaking a little louder.

"I know, I hate myself for it but have you seen his eyes? They're beautiful!" Camille clutched her English folder to her chest.

"You know he has a girlfriend right?" Lucy said.

Camille's shoulders dropped, "I know, but he can't know. Please don't tell him?" Her eyes were pleading.

"Are you kidding, I would never even LOOK in his direction let alone talk to him. And I hate that jerk James." She frowned.

"I'll see you in detention tomorrow?" Camille said, when they were home.

"It's a date." Lucy smiled and entered her home.

* * *

**Should I carry on...? REVIEW :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Have a nice time sweetie." Lucy's mother called out as she got out of the car. "Mom, I'm in detention not a party." She pursed her lips in disgust. "I'll be here to pick you up at about 4." She smiled, it was now 8:00 in the morning. Lucy entered the prison they all called school.

"You may have noticed our school has bought in the Saturday detention policy back. You will not be leaving this library, only in emergencies. I want you all to write an essay on what you did and why it was wrong."

The head teacher, Mr. Peacock explained.

"I'll be in my office across the hall, if I hear any disruption; you can expect another Saturday detention. I'll be here every hour to check on your progress."

He looked at all of them especially Kendall.

Lucy sat right at the back where she could see everybody. Mr. Peacock left the room and everybody sighed with relief.

"I can't believe we're stuck in det with these two nerds."

James exclaimed, looking at Lucy and Camille.

"James just leave 'em alone now." Logan sighed rubbing his temples. James sighed.

"Whatever." He slouched. "How long left?" Carlos groaned.

"Carlos, we just got here, we still have about 8 hours." Logan replied.

Lucy kept looking down, but she was still listening.

"Why are you in here?" Kendall spoke up, he was talking to Camille, there was a tone of softness somewhere in his voice but at the same time it was rude and pushy.

"I-I didn't do my homework." Camille looked down at her blank piece of lined paper.

Kendall laughed, "Is that it?"

He said, she didn't mention that she was talking to Logan because she knew he'd be embarrassed and they'd make fun of him.

"Why are you here James?" Carlos asked politely. "I beat a kid up." He smirked and rested his hands behind his head.

"Why?" Kendall questioned.

"He was in my way." He laughed.

"That's awful." Lucy finally spoke up.

"I could do it to you any day. I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

He smirked. Lucy just glared at him.

"Look guys, we all hate each other but just for today, can we try to get along. Arguing is only gonna make this seem longer."

Camille said, looking at all of them.

"No way, if we start talking nice with you, you'll start thinking we're friends and think you can talk to us at school."

Kendall scoffed.

"She's right, I can't stand either of you, you don't see me trying to pick a fight." Lucy sat up.

Carlos was next to her, Camille was in front of her, Logan was in front of Camille.

James and Kendall were sitting in front of Carlos. James laughed rudely.

"Look at her, trying to act big." Kendall laughed too.

"Just shut up James. You might think you're hard, but you don't scare me. Not anymore."

She crossed her arms and sat back.

"Oooh, goth girl's got a 'tude!" Carlos laughed obnoxiously. James stood up.

Lucy swallowed her fear. "What was that?"

He towered over her, Lucy was still sitting with her arms crossed. She stood up to face him.

Their faces were less than a centimeter apart.

"You don't scare me." She whispered in his face. James moved away. "Damn girl, detention's changed you."

He sat back down. Lucy felt proud of herself, of all the 5 years he bullied her, this was the first time she stood up for herself.

"I need to get out of here." Kendall sighed, tapping his pencil on the desk. "Let's share secrets." Carlos smiled.

"What the heck? Carlos, this isn't some kind of sleepover." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's just a suggestion! We don't know anything about each other and we're gonna be here all day." Carlos shrugged.

"That's a great idea." Logan smiled. "Carlos, you start then."

Kendall turned to Carlos. "Well... uh, I'm in here because I shouted at my math teacher."

He chuckled nervously. "Why?" Camille asked.

"I don't know, I was angry because I was confused. I hate math." Carlos frowned. "Your turn Kendall."

James said. Kendall frowned. "My dad thinks I'm a disappointment."

He looked down, his hair covering his eyes. It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm so sorry." Camille said quietly. "Whatever."

He sighed, looking at Camille. "Tell us your secret Camille."

James said sounding intimidating. "What? I... Uh... um... I-I'm in love with completely the wrong person." She said quietly, looking at Kendall. Kendall smiled a little. "I know how that feels."

He muttered. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed, resting her head on the desk. "Logan?" Carlos said.

"My secret is that I talk to Camille and Lucy when you guys aren't around." Logan smiled.

"What? I thought you were cool!" Carlos said.

"I don't have any secrets. Well, nothing I wanna share with you guys." James shrugged.

"I don't have any either." Lucy shrugged.

"How much time did we kill?" Camille asked Logan, while she stretched.

"About a half hour." Logan answered, frowning. Kendall stood up.

"Where're you going?"

Lucy asked. Kendall ignored her and poked his head out of the door.

"Mr. Peacock, when's lunch?" He asked sweetly.

"I don't care when you eat lunch, just stay in the library."

Mr. Peacock resumed typing on his laptop. Kendall smirked and closed the door.

"What?" Carlos asked the grinning Kendall.

"I'd say I have enough time for a puff." He smiled, reaching into his pocket.

"Are you crazy?!" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Awesome! I could do with one." James smiled.

"I'm not covering for you when he comes in and the room stinks of smoke!" Logan sighed.

Kendall lit up the cigarette and took a big puff. James did the same. Carlos stood up.

"I'll open a window." He smiled. The room soon became a smoke filled confined area.

Lucy hated it. Camille coughed and spluttered but they didn't care. "Are you done yet?" Lucy asked, holding her nose.

She let go, James walked up to her and blew a cloud of smoke in her face.

"You're such a bastard, what's wrong with you?" Lucy yelled. James simply chuckled.

Kendall and James finished their cigarettes.

Mr. Peacock ran in. "What's all this yelling?" He questioned.

He crossed his arms, "Why does this room smell of smoke?"

He asked sternly.

"I don't smell anything." James said, clearly lying. "You're losing it sir." Kendall smirked. He walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy, it seems you're the only sensible one here. Do you know who was smoking cigarettes in my library?"

He leaned on her desk. Lucy looked at James and Kendall, for once; she had them wrapped around her finger.

She was going to snitch on them, but changed her mind.

"I-I don't know, I can't smell anything." She stuttered.

"So Kendall's brainwashed you too? You're all in detention next Saturday too."

Mr. Peacock smirked. Kendall groaned as he left. "Thanks for not ratting us out Lucy." James mumbled.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all." Kendall smiled.

"Whatever. I was going to snitch but I figured you guys would just give me more hell. You torture me enough as it is. Besides, you just got us another detention!"

Lucy put her head on the table. "I'm so not showing up."

Carlos said. Camille and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Same here." Kendall agreed. "Ditto." James answered. The first hour was done with staggering seven hours left.

* * *

**REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

They sat there in silence for a while.

"Who _are _you in love with?" Carlos glanced at Camille.

"Pft, like I'm gonna tell you guys. Lucy is the only soul on earth who knows."

Camille scoffed.

Lucy smiled. "Yup, it really is the wrong guy she's in love with. Trust me."

She grinned, stealing quick looks at Kendall.

"Who are you in love with Kendall?" Logan smirked.

Kendall sat up. "What? No one!" He scoffed.

"Remember? "I know how you feel" ?" Lucy imitated a deep voice.

"Well, I'm not saying who she is! I don't know much about her but she's pretty." Kendall got lost in thought.

"I'm bored." James sighed.

Camille was frowning.

She thought of Kendall, being in love with another. That thought ripped her heart out completely.

Lucy was looking down at her crotch, obviously on her cell-phone and the rest of them were doing the same.

Camille sighed, she'd never known what she did to deserve the bullying, before Lucy knew about Camille liking Kendall, she'd always say 'Boys only pick on girls when they like them.' Lucy didn't believe that theory herself and neither did Camille.

"Lucy?" James looked up from his cell phone. "What?" She looked up too.

"Why are you so ugly?" He asked simply, followed by a choir of laughter.

Lucy rolled her eyes, even though she'd put on a front and act like she didn't care, it killed her inside and she even started to believe that she was ugly and fat.

"James!" Camille's mouth was in the shape of an O.

"What?" He answered disrespectfully.

"Why'd you say that?" She asked.

Lucy simply carried on texting.

"Cause I can. Who's gonna stop me?" He said intimidatingly.

Camille smirked. "I know, you do it because you love her."

Camille grinned. Lucy looked up again, her eyes widened.

"What?" James and Lucy said together.

Logan, Carlos and Kendall laughed, charging the room with "Oooh's".

"Are James and Lucy gonna hook up?" Carlos asked, still laughing.

Lucy sat up, "I'll have you know, I would never 'hook up' with James, even if we were the only two on earth and that was the only way to save the world." Lucy scolded.

"Ditto." James said firmly, looking at Lucy.

Little did they know that Lucy was texting Kendall during all this.

**_K: Hey._**

**_L: Wht?_**

**_K: Who is Camille in love with?_**

**_L: Why...?_**

**_K: I just need 2 know._**

**_L: I wouldn't tell u even if u paid me._**

Lucy glanced up at Kendall who was across the room. His emerald eyes were earnest.

_**Hey Camille, I think Kendall knows ur in luv with him..**_

She tapped into her phone.

**_Message sent to 'Kendall' !_**

Lucy's heart dropped to her stomach. Her face was now a cherry shade.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

_**K: lolol, I thought u weren't gonna tell me.**_

_**L: Omg I meant 2 send it to Camille!**_

_**K: whatever.**_

_**L: Don't tell her?**_

_**K: Maybe. **_

_**L: So who r u in luv with?**_

_**K: I won't say if u dont?**_

_**L: promise.**_

_**K: Camille.**_

Lucy looked up at Kendall, he glanced at her and smiled vaguely.

She looked at Camille who was picking at her split ends, humming softly to herself.

Lucy always loved singing, her mother was a great singer and her mother believed that she inherited her singing skills. But she always thought she was a terrible singer. Lucy plugged her earphones into her iPod and turned up her music.

She'd completely lost herself in the music and began singing out loud. Ever so softly. Everybody in the room fell silent, everybody watched.

Lucy stopped singing and looked up.

All their mouths were open.

"Oh my God. Was I singing out loud again?" She turned bright red.

"You have an amazing voice." James said, mellifluously.

"Yeah well.." Lucy replied, looking down; a little stunned that James had complimented her.

"I didn't know you could sing, why didn't you tell me?" Camille grinned.

"Because I can't sing, I don't want to." Lucy sighed, putting her iPod away.

"Are you stupid? Of course you can sing." Kendall smirked.

"Uh, t-thank you?" Lucy said, sounding confused.

By now, James was absorbed in thought.

"Why don't you do something with your voice?" Logan's brows furrowed.

"Because I don't want to, can we stop talking about this?"

Lucy started to grow frustrated and irritable, but she didn't know why.

"I never wanted to be popular, if that makes you feel better." Logan shrugged.

"Really?" Camille asked.

"I don't know if you noticed but I'm not nearly as jerky as Kendall, James and Carlos. I hate being one of the populars." He answered.

"Well what do you want to be?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed, "I love math." He shrugged again.

"Why are you still one of the populars?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know, these guys are my best friends. I didn't want to just ditch them." Logan rubbed his forehead.

"You can be our friend and still be on the mathlete team or whatever they call it." Carlos' face was glowing.

"Okay it's getting too sissy in here." Kendall's eyes darted towards Lucy.

"Lets get out of here!" Kendall smiled, looking at all of them.

They had sat in silence for 3 hours.

"I'm so in, I can't even deal with the fact we were actually talking to those losers." James said, face palming.

"I thought we over this." Lucy groaned, glaring at James.

"Yeah well we aren't, so don't get any ideas." James answered.

"After this detention is over, we just go back to our normal lives, because honestly; I never want to talk to you guys ever again." Lucy pointed at James, Kendall and Carlos.

"Agreed." James said uncompromisingly.

"Are we leaving or what?" Kendall stood up.

James stood up too, followed by Carlos.

"Well? Are you guys coming or what?" Carlos urged.

Lucy looked to Camille, who stood up. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." She shrugged.

Logan nodded as he united with them.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I swear to God, if we get caught-" She was cut off by James.

"We're not gonna get caught, are you coming or not?" He sighed.

Lucy groaned. "Fine." She frowned.

"Ladies first." Camille grinned as she exited the library.

Lucy followed, the two girls ran ahead, leaving the boys behind.

They arrived outside the school and waited.

"Where are they?" Camille moaned, glancing at her designer watch, they had been waiting for over 15 minutes.

"I bet they ditched then snitched." Lucy grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I bet that was their plan all along. I can't believe we fell for that!" Camille replied, furrowing her brows.

"Lets just go back." Lucy sighed.

The boys made their way out of the library. The principle's office door was closed, but the door handle started to rattle. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan quickly and quietly scamper back and sat in their seats.

Mr. Peacock walked in.

"Where are the two young ladies that were sitting in here?" He asked.

"You mean Lucy and Camille?" Carlos asked, making sure.

Mr. Peacock sighed and nodded,

"Yes Carlos, Lucy and Camille. Where are they?" He crossed his arms.

James thought for a moment, he could either tell on her or lie for her.

"Camille was sick and Lucy took her to the bathroom." James said quickly.

"Well then, I will wait here until they arrive." He smirked.

Logan sighed, he was sure they had both gone home by now.

They waited for 15 minutes. Suddenly an enraged Camille and Lucy walked in. Mr. Peacock turned to face them, with his back to the boys. "

Where were you two?" He asked.

The boys waved frantically at them, they pointed at Camille and pretended to gag, silently.

"I uh, I was sick and Lucy was helping me." She looked to the boys to verify if she'd said the correct thing.

"Very well." He sighed, somewhat annoyed that he didn't have a justification to get them in trouble. He left the room, but abruptly came back in.

"I'm watching you. All of you." He pointed two fingers at himself and back at the teenagers.

They all sighed, "Thanks for not snitching guys." Camille smiled,

"Yeah, I was pretty sure that you would have told on me, since you hate me." She pointed at James.

"I don't hate you." He muttered.

"Yes you do! You tell me like a million times a day!" She grimaced.

"You even sent me a note in class, it said 'I hate you.'" She carried on.

The rest of them laughed. "Yeah well.." he sneered.

"Why didn't you tell on me?" Lucy asked softly.

James sighed, he hated what he was feeling.

"I-I don't know, I don't know what came over me." He shrugged, looking down – his chocolate hair covering his face.

"You know it's okay to be nice to me." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah I don't want to. See, you losers are already getting ideas!" James changed back to his intolerable self.

Kendall nodded in agreement.

"I actually thought I saw the real you seeping through James." Lucy sighed, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." James said in a sing-song voice.

"We have about an hour left." Logan sighed.

"We all agree, once this detention is over, we go back to lives and never talk to each other or cross paths again?" Lucy looked at all of them, particularly James.

"Sounds legit." Kendall acquiesced,

"I'll only talk to you when I wanna pick on you some more." James grinned. Everybody else agreed. One more hour to go.

* * *

**So…. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I kinda wrote this chapter half asleep, so...**

The gang separated in their own groups. Logan and James, Kendall and Lucy and Camille and Carlos. They all went off in different corners of the library.

"Why do you talk to those dorks?" James asked Logan, who was scanning the shelves for a book to read.

"Lucy and Camille?" Logan said, still looking around, with James following.

"Yeah, whatever their names are." James sighed.

"Because they're... nice. But you wouldn't know that, since you've never had a conversation with them."

"Does... she ever... talk about me?" James mumbled.

Logan looked up from a Harry Potter book.

"Who?" He squinted a little, cocking his head to the side.

James looked down and gently kicked the floor.

"Lucy. Does she ever talk about me?" He muttered again.

Logan snorted. "Why would she like you? You've been picking on her for five years."

There was a small silence. Then a large grin appeared on Logan's face, slowly.

"You have a crush on her don't you?" Logan smiled.

James glared at him, "I do not! Quit saying that before it gets round!" James hissed.

"I should have known! The only reason you pick on her is because you like her."

Logan was still smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't start spreading that around." James sighed.

Elsewhere in the library, Kendall was confiding in Lucy.

"So Camille likes me?" Kendall asked.

Lucy sighed, remembering the wrong she had done.

"Why should I tell you?" She crossed her arms.

"Uh, you already did." Kendall smirked.

"Shut up, you're not supposed to know that." Lucy whispered.

"I know now, so spill." Kendall said firmly.

"What do you wanna know? I can't tell you anymore." Lucy sighed.

Kendall smiled, lost in thought. "She really likes me?"

He said, still smiling. Lucy laughed.

"Don't laugh! I like her too." He grumbled.

"What would she say if I asked her out?"

Lucy was starting to see the real Kendall Knight; Not the obnoxious, harsh Kendall.

"Kendall, you already have a girlfriend." Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever, I've played with her enough and now I'm bored of her."

He smirked.

Lucy frowned, "You do that to every girl in school, how do I know you won't do that to Camille? She's my best friend and if you break her heart, I'm gonna have to clean up your mess."

She punched him playfully on the arm.

Kendall surrendered, "I swear, I'm not gonna break her heart. There's something about her. I wanna know her."

He smiled as he looked at Camille who was talking to Carlos

"I can't believe she's flirting with him, when she knows I like him! What kind of best friend is she?"

Camille said to Carlos as she watched Lucy laugh with Kendall.

"Whoa, hold up; _you _like _Kendall_?" Carlos asked, with his mouth full of food.

Camille blushed, she wasn't meant to say it out loud.

"Yeah so?" Camille answered quietly, looking at her feet because she was blushing.

"He is WAY out of your league."

He replied, swallowing his mouthful of sandwich.

"Well don't you know how to make a girl feel special." Camille said sarcastically, glaring at Carlos.

"And Lucy's flirting with him? Girl, you better go up there get your man." Carlos grinned, trying to cheer Camille up.

Suddenly Lucy strolled up to the pair.

"Hey guys!" She grinned.

Camille scowled. "Are you guys done flirting?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Flirting? What? We were NOT flirting!"

Camille frowned, "Some best friend you are." Camille said quietly, before running away, to the bathroom.

Lucy sighed and went to Kendall.

"What just happened?" He asked, laughing a little.

"Camille thinks you and I were flirting." Lucy groaned.

"Yeah, you were totally flirting with me and checking me out." Kendall smirked.

"Kendall! This is not the time to be a jerk! I'm gonna go find her and tell her you like her."

She ran off before Kendall could protest.

The first place Lucy went was the bathroom and surely enough,

Camille was there.

"What do you want?" Camille said firmly.

"I came to see if you were ok."

Lucy put her hands in her back pockets of her black skinny jeans.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"No you're not." Lucy smiled.

"I wasn't hitting on Kendall, not even a little." She raised her brows.

"It didn't look that way when you were laughing together."

Lucy sighed and sat next to Camille on the floor, she didn't care how dirty the floor was.

"I don't even know why I'm so jealous, he's not even mine."

Camille sighed, resting her head on Lucy's bony shoulder.

"I would never do that to you. How could you accuse me of something like that?"

Lucy placed her head on Camille's.

Suddenly Kendall burst in, panting.

They looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Lucy, can I have a minute alone... with Camille?" Kendall spoke softly.

"Yeah, sure; I'll... be in the library."

Lucy smiled, before she left, Kendall thanked her, inaudibly.

Lucy just nodded and went back to the library.

"Lucy! Guess what?"

Carlos squeaked when she got back into the library, he was standing with Logan and James.

"Carlos, I do not want to see your butt rash - again." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not it, but if you want to see it, I've got photos!" He smiled, pulling out his phone.

Lucy stopped him, "Just tell me already!" She laughed.

"Okay, James; likes you!" He beamed.

Lucy glanced at James who was blushing deeply.

"Carlos! H-He's lying... I don't like you."

James soon turned into a stuttering, sweaty mess.

"I'll bet he is." Lucy smiled sarcastically.

"I'm not lying! James and Logan were talking about it and James said he had feelings for you!"

Carlos jumped up and down desperately.

"Uh, Carlos; I think you've said enough." Logan grinned, looking somewhat amused.

"You know what?" Lucy spoke up, "I believe you Carlos."

Carlos stopped jumping, Lucy shoved her hands in her back pockets and shrugged.

"You do?" Carlos grinned.

"Yeah, I mean; if you were lying, James wouldn't be sweating and stammering like that." Lucy laughed, pointing at James.

"I don't like you okay?!" James finally yelled before storming out of the library.

"What...? What just happened?" Lucy frowned.

"James has been that way for as long as we can remember." Carlos shrugged.

"What way?" Lucy eyebrows twitched.

"Whenever James feels something he doesn't want to, he just lashes out. He gets confused and angry." Logan nodded.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Lucy smiled a little.

"Should I go after him?" Lucy asked Logan.

Logan shrugged,

"You could go after him or you could wait until he calms down?"

Logan suggested. Lucy nodded,

"I'll just wait for him to get back."

James walked outside for some air.

Carlos was right, but he hated Lucy.

Which was exactly why he was mad. James despised Lucy, but at the same time; he wished she was his.

He held his hair in his tanned fists.

Why couldn't his mind function normally when it came to feelings and saying how he feels.

Hate. Love. Hate. Love.

A little while later, Kendall and Camille rushed in, giving a somewhat angry vibe.

They were both pouting, with their arms crossed.

Silently, they took their seats, giving each other death glares.

"What's up with you guys?" Carlos frowned.

"Nothing!" Kendall yelled furiously.

"Everything!" Camille shouted immediately after.

Lucy looked at them, this was not what she planned.

The pair were supposed to walk in holding hands. But now it looked as if they wanted each other dead.

* * *

**So what's up with Kendall and Camille? REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**And James! What's he going to do about his love-hate for Lucy? I won't be updating 'til I get some reviews so… REVIEW! Also check out my other fan fic, "Scars" and review that, I'd like that very much :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

James sat on the steps of North Beach High School for what felt like hours. At long last, Logan came out.

"Hey man." He said softly, placing himself next to James.

James glanced at Logan and resumed looking down.

"You gonna come inside?" Logan asked hesitantly.

James shook his head.

"I'm leaving." James stood up but avoided eye contact, he wouldn't allow Logan to see that he'd been weeping.

"Don't cry." Logan held his shoulder, trying to sojourn him leaving.

"I'm not crying." James pushed Logan's hand off him and immediately wiped his cheek.

"Look James, I know you're probably hurting and I know it's difficult for you to share your feelings but come on, don't push away the people who care about you over this." Logan trailed off.

"What about Paige?" He asked.

James sighed, "I don't know. I don't know anymore." He said, one last time before leaving the school premises.

"What is up with you guys, I thought you were gonna talk it out and stuff." Lucy asked them. "There's nothing to talk about." Camille said, with her arms still crossed.

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong?" Lucy raised her voice, frowning.

"I don't want to talk about it." They both said in unison.

Logan strolled back in sighing.

"Well?" Lucy glanced at him.

Logan shook his head. "He's gone." Logan shrugged.

"What's wrong with James?" Kendall sat up.

"He thinks he's crazy for having a crush on Lucy." Carlos finally spoke up.

"You found out?" Kendall elevated his eyebrows.

"You knew this whole time?" Lucy sat up too.

"Yeah. I mean he's my best friend, of course I knew." Kendall shrugged.

"But I hope he knows that there's no way I'd ever be his girlfriend or anything." Lucy looked to Logan.

"I don't feel the same way!" Lucy exclaimed, after getting a few bizarre looks.

"Just go easy on him Lucy." Carlos warned.

"Well if we did date, imagine what Paige and Elouise would do to me. I don't even want to think about that!" Her dark eyes widened.

"She's right, I mean; they already make her life hell, imagine what they'd do if they found out she was dating James. Paige would probably accuse her of 'boyfriend stealing' or something." Camille nodded.

"Whatever. He wouldn't say anything to me, he wouldn't even look at me. He didn't want me to see him cry, but I saw." Logan added.

Lucy slouched, she was starting to feel remorseful. But she knew she shouldn't, he had no idea what he almost bought her to various points in her life. And now she was expected to forgive him – just like that?

"You know what's weird?" Carlos spoke up after a long phase of silence.

"What?" Logan answered.

"7 hours ago, we barely knew each others first names and now it's like we've been friends since kindergarten." Carlos beamed.

Kendall smiled vaguely. But abruptly stopped,

"But this doesn't change anything. Like James said earlier, once this is all over, you go back to your pathetic lives and we go back to making your pathetic lives even more miserable." Kendall pointed out coldly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we've got 20 minutes and we're done talking."

She nodded to indicate agreement.

"Kendall?" Carlos called out.

"Yes?" Kendall answered.

"Why does your dad think you're a disappointment?" Carlos asked vulnerably.

Kendall's emerald eyes filled with despair, and suddenly, he was no longer the tough one.

Anybody with eyes could now see that Kendall was now a completely different person.

He sighed and sunk into his chair. "Because he's a doctor." Kendall's eyes hovered upwards. "Need I go on?"

He looked at his companions.

"So your dad is a doctor, he wants you to follow the family tradition of doctors but you're no good at school?" Logan guessed.

"Bingo." Kendall sighed.

"All my grandpa's were doctors, my dad's a doctor and he wants me to be one but… I wanna be a hockey player."

He closed his eyes.

"And what about your mom?" Lucy asked.

Logan and Carlos winced, they knew Kendall never liked to talk about his mother.

Kendall looked down. "She's gone." He answered simply.

Lucy and Camille gasped.

"I-I'm so sorry." Lucy said quietly.

"She died giving birth Katie." Kendall shrugged.

Katie Knight was 16 years old, a grade below them.

She was Kendall's little sister. Lucy knew Katie, who was also a popular at North Beach High.

But she wasn't popular for treating everybody badly (which she didn't), she was popular only _because_ she was Kendall's sister.

The Kendall Knight, school bad-boy. Lucy had spoken to Katie a few times but she was a quiet girl, also polite; nothing like her brother.

There was another silence before Principle Peacock came in.

"Your Saturday detention is up, you're dismissed but I expect to see you all here next Saturday."

He sighed, letting the students leave. "Teach you to smoke in my library." He muttered as they crammed themselves through the doorway.

Lucy and Camille dragged their butts to school that Monday with low expectations.

Lucy was worried about James and what might have happened to him.

Camille still wouldn't talk about what happened with her and Kendall and Logan was officially part of the Math team.

"Have you heard from James at all?" Lucy asked Camille desperately.

"Oh yeah! We took a unicorn to Narnia and had ice-cream!" Camille squealed sarcastically.

"Alright alright, I don't need the sarcasm." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm just worried about him, that's all." She sighed, as they walked down the hallways.

Paige and Elouise were situated there, whispering and giggling.

"Hey Lucy, who picked out your clothes this morning? A blind guy who hates you?" Paige scoffed, with a disgusted look on her face.

Elouise started laughing hysterically.

"And Camille, I bet your family hate you because you never leave any leftovers, fatty." Elouise laughed coldly.

"Aw Lucy, don't worry; you're exactly bad looking; there's just a disgusting blemish between your ears." Paige pointed out. "What is it?" Elouise grinned. "Your face!" They laugh uproariously.

"And even Camille's double chin has a double chin. And I bet when she steps on the scales, it says 'one at a time please!'" They carried on laughing.

Paige was about to start again but was interrupted.

"That's enough!" A voice called out, they turned around to see Logan.

"That's enough." He repeated firmly.

"But Logan! They started it!" Elouise whined.

"Elouise, I was watching the whole thing." Logan sighed.

Paige twirled her bleach blond hair with her finger.

Elouise looked at her hot pink nails glumly.

"Get out of here." Logan said calmly.

The girls scurried off quickly.

"Thanks Logan." Lucy said quietly.

Camille nodded in agreement.

"I should have come earlier." Logan sighed.

"It's fine, thanks for helping us out." Camille replied.

The resumed walking to homeroom with Logan.

"So have you heard from James?" Lucy asked Logan as they made their way to the class.

"No, I tried calling him all yesterday and he wouldn't answer his phone.

He's not even in school today." Logan shrugged.

Lucy groaned. "Where is he?" She sighed heavily.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Camille asked.

"Because, I feel like it's my fault." Lucy sighed again.

"Don't. James absolutely deserves this, trust me. He'd probably just taking a few days to clear his head that's all."

* * *

**So where has James disappeared to? And what's going on with Kendall and Camille? Will James ever return? All good questions, and another question; did you enjoy this chapter? ;) You'll have to review to get the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAHHHH I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! Now the chapter?**

* * *

James was lying on his bed, thinking. His room was dark and lonely; which is just what he wanted. He wasn't planning on going to school for a long time. James had 41 missed calls and 15 texts that he was ignoring. James didn't want to see anybody but there was a part of him that desperately needed a friend, somebody to tell him that it would be okay, someone to tell him what he was feeling; because he didn't know how he felt.

Lucy sighed as she dropped her school bag in her bedroom. She called James again, with low expectations. But this time, _he answered._

"James! Where are you?"

_"Why does it matter?"_

"James, just please tell me. I'm worried about you."

_"Well don't be. I don't need you. I don't need anybody."_

"Okay. I'll make this easy for you."

_"How?"_

"Just _say _what you're feeling."

_"Wha-"_

"James, don't think; just talk. Tell me what you're feeling."

_"I don't want to talk about my feelings. Just leave me alone."_

James had hung up before Lucy could answer back. Lucy threw her cell phone on the floor in frustration and jumped on her bed. She sighed.

* * *

"So James answered the phone last night." Lucy said as she and Camille sat down for lunch the next day.

"Really? What'd he say?" Camille raised her eyebrows.

Lucy heaved a sigh, "Not much. He hung up on me. While we were talking." She frowned.

Lucy pulled her sandwich of her bag while Camille pulled out her book.

"Honestly. You need to forget about James. That boy is bad news." Camille shook her head as she opened it.

Lucy thought for a moment "Yeah, I guess I should; I mean, I don't even know why I'm worrying so much." She shrugged.

"So how was chemistry class?" Lucy asked after a period of silent munching.

Camille gulped. "Ugh; it was awful, we have a stupid assignment and the stupid teacher already picked our stupid partners." Camille grimaced.

"Who's your partner?" Lucy asked, smiling vaguely.

Camille's eyes pierced into Lucy's and instantly; Lucy knew who it was. She pursed her lips in amusement.

"Kendall?" Lucy said; with a playful smirk on her face.

Camille scowled at Lucy's amused tone.

"Ugh, even the sound of his name gives me the chills. And not in a good way!" Camille sighed.

"I'll be forced to talk to him outside of school a-and-" Camille was interrupted by Lucy.

"I know you like him Cam. I see it in your eyes." Lucy raised her brows.

Camille started stuttering. "I do not like him! He's a no-good jerk, I can't stand him! I'd rath-"

Once again, Camille was interrupted. A tall figure towered over their lunch table.

They immediately acknowledged those emerald eyes.

"Why are you here?" Lucy squinted a little. "Camille. Where are we doing this lame project?" His voice was icy and unwelcoming.

Camille sighed sharply. "My house. You better show up, I'm not waiting around for you." She answered, returning the harsh tone.

"Whatever. Just text me you address." Kendall muttered.

His eyes were darting around the cafeteria, to make sure nobody noticed that he was talking to the under-dogs.

"Hmm. Whatever." Camille mumbled, looking down at her book.

"Later, Roberts." Kendall answered, turning to take his seat.

"Kendall wait!" Lucy called out, standing up.

The lunch hall abruptly fell soundless, the students holding their breath.

"Why is he talking to _her_?" They heard a voice whisper.

Kendall's eyes popped as everybody watched the pair.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Kendall exclaimed to his audience.

Kendall grasped Lucy's wrist tightly and dragged her out of the awkward atmosphere and into the nearest empty classroom.

"What?" Kendall hissed once they were excused.

"I-I was just gonna ask if you'd heard from James." Lucy answered, sounding stunned.

She rubbed her wrist as she spoke Kendall noticed her eyes were full of hurt.

He sighed. "I'm sorry about that." He muttered, looking at his feet.

"It's fine. I just need to know about James." Lucy replied, coldly. "Oh yeah, I haven't, I tried cal-" The door burst open.

It was Elouise. She stormed in and started yelling. "You're a boyfriend stealer!" She started.

Kendall groaned. "Oh boy." He muttered.

"And you Kenny! How could you cheat on me?" She wailed.

"I'm not cheating on you sweetie. I'm just talking about some history class homework." He said, masking his frustration with a calm voice.

Elouise stopped wailing. "Ok. See you later." She smiled with her pitchy voice.

"Slut." Elouise smirked as she turned to leave.

Lucy laughed sarcastically. "Hah, I may be a slut but at least I'm real. Look at you; Fake hair, fake nails, fake tan, fake designer clothes. So I suggest you gather your dignity, act like a real lady then move on." Lucy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

Kendall looked absolutely astounded, with his mouth agape. Elouise turned around slowly, with a horrified expression on her orange face.

"How dare you talk to me like that Lucy Stone? Kenny! Are you gonna let her talk to me like that?!" She howled. She didn't wait for an answer.

"You're gonna regret saying that to me, just you watch." She said sternly before scurrying out in her high crimson heels.

"Buh bye now." Lucy waved cynically.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Kendall asked, once she was out of ear-shot; still had an amazed look on his face.

Lucy shrugged, "She just irritates me, I don't know how anybody could date her. I really don't. How the heck do _you_ put up with _that_?" Lucy questioned, looking disgusted.

Kendall chuckled slightly, "I'm dumping her anyway. So I don't have to worry about that." He grinned.

"So about James…?" Lucy started.

"Oh yeah; I tried calling him last night but he wouldn't answer. We just need to leave him alone for a few days and he'll be back to normal." Kendall spoke with doubt in his voice.

Lucy sighed. There was a knock at the door and the pair turned around to see Lucy's brunette friend Camille.

"Uh… The bell just went." Camille said timidly. Lucy picked up her bag to join her companion.

"What were you guys talking about?" Camille asked casually.

"I just asked him if he heard from James." Lucy shrugged.

"That's it? You left me alone in the cafeteria and that's all you were talking about?" Camille frowned.

"Oh no. We were interrupted by Kendall's she beast who accused me of boyfriend stealing and I sorta yelled at her which means she'll probably kill me in the possible near or distant future." Lucy smiled.

Camille laughed. "Oh my God; what did you say?" She said through giggles.

"I told her she was fake and needed to act like a real lady and move on. And she was all," Lucy started.

"Are you gonna let her talk to me like this Kenny? You're gonna regret saying that Lucy Stone." Lucy mocked a witch's voice, followed by an evil snigger.

The rest of the day went by fairly quick as far as Lucy was concerned. And before she knew it, she was home.

* * *

**Next chapter is the Kenmille study date! I wonder what's going to happen? ;) I need at least 3 reviews for the next chapter; is that too much to ask?**


	7. Chapter 7

Camille waited in her house for Kendall. So many emotions were swimming in her head that she didn't know how or what she was feeling. Her parents had were on holiday in Mexico so she had the place to herself. But now; it was a curse.

She was wearing her pyjamas. Camille paced around nervously. Finally there was a knock at the door.

"You're 10 minutes late." Camille said bluntly when she opened the door.

"I have no excuse." Kendall simply shrugged.

Camille sighed and walked inside, leaving the door open. Kendall let himself in and followed.

"Let's get started." Camille sighed again. She opened her laptop and placed herself on the couch. Kendall did the same.

"What the heck are we even doing?" Kendall groaned.

"We have to find rates of reaction and write a paper on the collision theory. We also ha-" Camille was interrupted by a moan from Kendall.

"I don't want to do all that!" he stretched his legs out. Camille thought for a moment,

"Kendall, we both have to make some effort with this because we get one grade between the two of us. What do you think your mom will think if she saw you like this?" She spat, letting the anger get the best of her.

Now Camille had done it. She'd kicked Kendall where it hurt. Camille looked into Kendall's eyes and instantly saw the pain.

"Kendall I'm so-" Kendall stood up suddenly.

"Where's your bathroom?" He asked quietly.

"I-it's the first door you see upstairs." Camille answered, feeling guilty.

Watching him sulk up the stairs, she sunk down into her seat. This is what her mouth did to her sometimes, when was she going to learn to stop?

Taking a deep breath, she followed him up. Apologising was the right thing to do.

"Kendall?" she said softly as she tapped the white door. She heard the tap running.

"I'm coming," his voice sounded strained.

"Kendall, I'm sorry." She said compassionately.

Without responding, he emerged from the bathroom, his face slightly red and tear-stained.

Camille could feel her heart breaking at the sight. "I'm so sorry." She repeated.

"It's fine, let's just finish the project." He brushed past her and back down the stairs.

She followed, reluctantly, wanting so desperately for him to forgive her.

Twenty minutes went past, unfortunately filled with a stinging, awkward silence.

The argument they'd had in the school bathroom was an elephant in the room.

They both knew about it, they both saw it was affecting them but they wouldn't dare to mention it. Camille silently tapped on her laptop while Kendall flicked through some text books.

"You know we still haven't talked about our little dispute in the bathroom." Kendall said cautiously. Camille stiffened. "Th-there's nothing to talk about." She lied.

Kendall sighed and dropped the text-book on the Italian coffee table in front of him.

"You know there is, Ca-"

"Kendall," she cut him off, groaning in frustration. "I don't _want_ to talk about it." And with that, she got up, venturing into the kitchen to get herself a drink.

He sighed and went after her. "You can't run from this forever, you know."

"I think I can." She said, slightly sarcastic. She turned away from him, pouring herself some orange juice.

Camille!" he persisted.

"What?" she sighed, turning around so forcefully that she spilled most of her juice. "It's _your _fault anyway."

Kendall was enraged. "_My fault_? How is it my fault?"

Camille narrowed her eyes,

"It was your fault and you know it. We shouldn't even be talking about this!"

She spun back around, her chocolate hair flicking Kendall's face.

Kendall held her wrist, "Why are you being like this?" He asked softly.

"Like what?" Camille asked stubbornly, escaping Kendall's grasp.

Kendall sighed again as he observed her go back to the room.

The night dragged by with very little conversation and the odd glare at one another. They still had a few more nights to finish their work.

* * *

**So… This chapter is WAY too short I know. But I was stuck AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO.. but I PROMISE the next chapter will be extra long. And; I didn't get any responses for my question. What do you think they're arguing about? The first person to answer gets a shout-out in the next chapter! I also need 3 more reviews for to get the next chapter. GO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is for Chey21 for reviewing first and Mickey-Mouse-is-now-Purple26 for being the first to try and guess! Go check out their profiles/Read their FanFics! I also wanna thank "XxQuietSingerXx " and "Poop" For their beautiful reviews, It really motivated me to keep writing. **

The next day at school was as per usual. It was a Friday. The air was crispy but the sun was shining. Camille and Lucy decided to sit outside under a tree for lunch.

They'd always sit there when the weather was decent. Funnily enough; they'd always be alone. The girls placed themselves there.

Camille pulled out her copy of 50 Shades Of Grey and Lucy got her sketch book and music. She began drawing as heavy metal music roared in her ears.

While Camille instantly got lost in the book, a figure blocked the sun. Camille looked up only to find it was Logan.

"Hey, Logan; what are you doing here?" Camille asked as she looked back down at her book.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" Logan said; answering her question with a question. By this time; Lucy was still completely oblivious to Logan's presence.

"Yeah, sure." Camille smiled, still reading.

"Camille, can I borrow your era-" Lucy stopped once she noticed Logan.

"When did you get here?" She smiled vaguely.

"Like, just now." Logan grinned.

"Camille, can I borrow your eraser?" Lucy resumed her question.

"That's a pretty drawing." Logan smiled toothlessly. Lucy had drawn a gothic lady.

She smiled half-heartedly, "Thanks." She answered.

"Hey, Carlos is having a party tonight." Logan pointed out after a while of silence.

Lucy looked up, "So?" Her eyebrows twitched.

"Well everybody's invited… I thought we could all go." Logan said hesitantly.

"Hah; count me out. I hate parties." Lucy pulled all of her hair to one side.

"She never goes to any." Camille smiled at Logan.

"Well couldn't you guys come? Just this once?" Logan frowned.

"I've never been to a party, I'm not about to start now." Lucy said simply.

"Camille?" Logan tried.

Camille looked up from her book. "I'll go, I won't enjoy it, but I'll go." She shrugged.

"But if I'm going, you're going Lucy." Camille glanced at Lucy.

"When is it?" Lucy sighed.

"Tonight." Logan replied, smiling.

**LINE BREAK**

Elsewhere in North Beach High, Carlos was venting to Kendall about his party.

"Are you sure you wanna invite everybody?" Kendall pouted as a bunch of geeks strolled past.

"Yeah, it'll be totally cool." Carlos grinned.

"How'd your date last night with Camille go?" He smirked.

Kendall sighed, "It wasn't a date. And it was boring, for most of the night we-"

Kendall was interrupted by the evil witches. Paige and Elouise.

"Kenny!" Elouise squealed as she threw herself on his lap.

"Where the heck is James these days?" Paige glowered as she bit into a French fry.

Kendall and Carlos exchanged looks.

Elouise changed the subject; "Carlos, are you really having a party tonight?" She grinned wildly.

Carlos glared at Kendall.

'I didn't tell her!' Kendall mouthed, holding his hands up.

Carlos sighed, "Yeah." He looked down, he really didn't want those two girls to show up. Elouise squeaked again, "I'm so there!" She clapped excitedly. "Me too!" Paige squealed back. Carlos sighed again.

**LINE BREAK**

Camille and Lucy were situated in Camille's house that afternoon. They were preparing themselves for the party.

"Do you think James is gonna be there?" Lucy asked anxiously.

Camille sighed. "You're still not over this?" She asked, scanning her cupboard.

Lucy frowned. Camille glanced at her friend.

"Honestly, I don't think he'll show up. What do you think of this outfit?" Camille held up a mini royal blue dress.

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, Yeah it's cute. I'm going home to get ready, I'll meet you here later." Lucy sat up on Camille's bed.

"Although I don't know what we're going for. If Paige and Elouise are gonna be there, we're a shoe-in for some of their 'love'." Lucy continued sarcastically.

**A/N: I'm skipping to the party because I'm tired and I wanna get this finished. I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!**

Lucy put her hair in a bun to the side of her head and threw on a vest top and her favourite shorts and proceeded to Camille's house. Camille was wearing a short blue dress with tights.

**A/N: In Big Time Crush, 'The blue outfit that Logan likes', that's what she's wearing.**

"Let's go." Camille smiled, grabbing her handbag from the counter. "I'm gonna meet you there, I left something in my house." Lucy lied as they stepped out of the house. "Well hurry it up, I'm going." Camille sighed.

Lucy turned the corner, but instead of going left, towards her house, she continued up the street. Reason being, she was going to visit James. Why she knew where he lived was a mystery to her but she did know that she _had _to find out what was going on.

She eventually reached the door and knocked, hesitantly.

James answered but, once he saw that it was Lucy, his eyes widened and he tried to slam the door shut.

"James," she stuck her foot out, blocking the door. "Stop it."

He sighed and returned to his spot on the couch, leaving the door open. Lucy saw this as a way of saying that she was aloud in. She shut the door behind her.

"Ok, where have you been?" she said, plonking herself down on the T.V set, restricting his view.

"I've been here." He said shortly, not looking at her.

James." She said, her voice stern. "I know something's wrong, so don't bother deny-"

"Fine!" he exclaimed. "Something is wrong."

"You know you can tell me." She said softly.

"I-"

He was interrupted by Lucy's cell phone ringing. Awaken the Demon by Bullet for my Valentine played out loudly in the room. Her eyes widened, guiltily and she fumbled around in her pocket for it.

"Where are you?" she heard Camille's voice.

"Uh… I'm coming back to your's now." She lied. "Why?"

"Logan's here, hurry up, we're waiting."

"Yeah, alright. I won't be long."

She hung up and looked at James.

"Camille?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you should get going." He said, looking down, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"James. Please just tell me what's bothering you." Lucy said sensitively.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" James raised his voice harshly.

"I'm not, until you stop pushing me away!" Lucy bellowed back.

"Ok you're the problem!" James towered over her.

"Wh-what did I do?" Lucy squinted.

"I _just _want to be left _alone_!" James' face went pink with anger

"James, I know it's difficult for you to say what you're feeling, but you don't have to-"

Lucy was cut off but James' lips. He pressed his lips against hers and held her arms tightly.

James pulled away to see Lucy's shocked face.

"Wh-what was that for?" Lucy asked quietly.

James let go of her arms, the corners of his mouth turned down as he shrugged.

"I-I don't know what came over me." He said so softly that it was barely a whisper.

Lucy, unsure of what she was feeling, dropped her arms, gave him one last look and left his apartment.

**LINE BREAK**

Kendall sat in the main room, watching the many people arrive. Carlos was in the kitchen, doing whatever a party host should. He watched the door, and although he wouldn't admit it to himself, he was actually waiting for Camille. Logan had told him that he'd invited Lucy and Camille. On the outside, he didn't look bothered but his stomach did a little somersault.

Eventually, Camille and Logan entered. Kendall felt a pang of jealousy course through him as they walked in, talking. He saw Logan motion to him and Camille looked over at him. Now he understood the term 'butterflies in your stomach'. Logan came over to him, but Camille hung back.

"Hey, man." Logan greeted.

But, before he could answer, Elouise showed up and sat on Kendall's lap. His eyes unconsciously flicked over to where Camille was stood. He saw the jealousy in her eyes but, oddly, that made him feel good.

"Hey, babe." She cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "When did you get here?"

The whole time, Elouise peered over at the envious brunette. "Uh, a half hour ago." Kendall said distantly.

He glanced back at the spot Camille was stood, but she wasn't there anymore.

He debated on following her but eventually decided against it. Pretending to be pleased with Elouise's arrival, he carried on talking to them. Until, finally, his 'girlfriend' said that she had to go do something. It was when she gave a sneaky smile to Paige, that he figured that she was up to no good. He got up and followed her.

She ventured out to the garden where, Kendall saw, Camille stood, on the phone.

"Hey," Elouise called. Camille looked up from her hands, staring wide-eyes at her.

"What have you been doing with _my _boyfriend?" she snarled, standing dangerously close to her.

**Next chapter will be very eventful! Btw MagooyiLovesBigTimeRush; I know, the ending wasn't great; I hated it too :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AAHHHHH 20 reviews for 8 chapters? You guuuyyyssss, thank you(': I'm also a beta reader now… If anybody cares…**

Camille hung up the phone, turning to the girl in front of her.

"What?" she asked, confused. Elouise raised an eyebrow, stepping a little closer.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't."

People had started to gather round by now, Elouise raised her voice as the bystanders fell silent.

"You know," she smirked. "It's funny that you think _my _boyfriend would fall for you."

"Your… wh-what?"

"Don't play dumb now, Camille." She wagged her finger.

"I'm not playing dumb, I just have no idea what you're talking about."

"Elouise, you're obviously a little drunk. Just let it go." Logan started, but was ignored.

"You should know better than to mess with me." She circled the frightened Camille. "I know a lot about yo-" She slurred.

"You don't know anything about me." She spat before Elouise could get it out.

"Defensive much. And, I'll have you know, I know _plenty _about you. But… I think I know the one thing that would really get you to back off." She said this with a sickly smile on her face.

Camille stayed silent so Elouise carried on.

"Do y'all want to know?" she called behind her but never taking her eyes off Camille. "You're not even Camille Roberts, are you?"

She froze, everything around her stopped. How did she know? Camille's breathing became fast and she soon became very light-headed.

"You're adopted."

That was it. She couldn't take anymore. She turned and ran but she could faintly hear Elouise's lines.

"That's right, run away. Nobody wants you here. Not even your parents did."

**LINE BREAK**

Kendall watched in horror as this scene unfolded in front of him. He always knew that Elouise wasn't the nicest ever, but how could she be this evil?

She turned around, a smug smile on her face, but it quickly vanished when she saw Kendall.

"I don't even know what to say to you." He spat before running after Camille.

He dashed after the brunette. Kendall had finally spotted Camille. She was running while she cried. The streets were dark and he could just about make out her figure.

"Camille, wait up!" Kendall exclaimed. No answer, but she continued running. Kendall wasn't even sure she knew where she was going.

Kendall picked up his pace and eventually caught up with her. But Camille didn't want to see him, or anybody for that matter. She'd been crying so much that she had started to hyperventilate frantically. Kendall held her elbows as she tried to break away from his grip, and ultimately gave up. Kendall pulled her in for a hug as she bawled into his chest.

"T-tell…me i-it's not t-true… Kendall!" She managed to say through her hysterical tears. Kendall ushered her, softly rubbing her back. "She's right… even my parents didn't want me!" She cried.

Kendall lifted Camille up and carried her bridal style to his house. She had fallen asleep. He rested her limp body on Katie's bed. _Why am I even doing this? _He thought as he tucked her in. He scrutinized her usually pale face. It was now red, blotchy and tear-stained, nevertheless, she looked pretty in Kendall's eyes. Every now and then she'd do small gasps in her sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

Lucy gathered herself to school that Monday morning. If she was being completely honest, she was still shook up from Saturday night. When she arrived, the first person she saw was Logan.

"Hey, why didn't you show up on Saturday? I thought you were coming?" He asked.

Lucy kept walking, not wanting to speak to anybody.

Logan followed nervously.

"Because I didn't want to." She said minimally.

"Well, is Camille okay now? Elouise was pretty harsh." He frowned, still walking alongside her.

Lucy stopped. "wh-what do you mean?"

Logan halted too. "Y-You didn't hear?"

"Logan," she said through gritted teeth. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't think that I sh-should be the one to t-tell you." He stuttered nervously, trying desperately to get away. Lucy grabbed him by the collar, pulling him dangerously close.

"Tell me."

So Logan told everything that had happened. Her breathing became uneven and her face turned slightly red as he finished his story. She stood there for a while, breathing in and out, clenching and flexing her fists.

Until, suddenly, she turned on her heel and stormed outside, heading for the bench area. Logan shifted from foot to foot, anxious and uncertain of what to do. Thankfully, he saw Kendall, Carlos and… _James?_

Deciding that it wasn't the time to be thinking about that, he grabbed their bag straps and dragged them outside.

He could tell that they were confused but realization dawned on Kendall's face when he saw Lucy lunge for Elouise. James didn't know what was going on, but he still ran forward to stop her.

Too late.

Lucy grabbed a fistful of Elouise's hair, pulling her to the ground. It wasn't long before she started fighting back, that just made Lucy even more ruthless.

She punched her stomach several times, screaming incoherent curses at her and causing her to fall to the floor. But, that didn't stop her. Elouise tried to get up but Lucy jumped on her and resumed slapping her sorry fad.

James grabbed her arms but seemed unable to stop her. It took the strength of him, Carlos and eventually Kendall to drag her away.

Tears streaming down her face, she screamed in protest as she was dragged through the corridors and into an empty classroom.

And even then, she didn't calm down. It was only after Kendall had called Camille and she had come down to the school (twenty minutes later) that she stopped trying to get out.

Both girls collapsed into each others arms, crying uncontrollably.

Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos decided to give them some space and quietly left the room.

Camille held Lucy up, as she sobbed into her shoulder aswell.

**So…? Now it's your turn.. If you know what I mean ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chappie for you all. Also, somebody PM'd me asking what Elouise and Paige look like. I'll tell you now, I imagined Elouise as Ginger Fox from iCarly's 'iFix a Pop star' when I was writing this. But I'm not sure about Paige, so you can just imagine her as whatever you want. But Elouise definitely looks like Ginger.. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS WORDS. Read it if you dare ;)**

* * *

Camille and Lucy skipped class while Lucy was trying to calm down. They sat in an empty classroom, they made sure to sit in the back, on the floor in the corner; so nobody saw them.

"I knew it was a bad idea to go to that stupid party." Lucy growled.

Camille's face crumpled, "I-It's fine. You didn't have to beat her up."

She said, laughing a little. "I did it and I'm proud. That girl needed a slap." Lucy shrugged.

They was a moment of silence and Lucy spoke.

"But how did she know that you were adopted?" She asked quietly.

Camille stiffened. She was silent but eventually uttered.

"Up until high school, Elouise and I were… Friends."

Lucy gasped exaggeratedly.

"Best friends." Camille added, with a grimace.

Lucy studied Camille's face, waiting for a laugh or an 'I'm joking!' But there wasn't.

"Seriously?" Lucy furrowed her brows.

Camille shrugged, "'Tis true, I'm afraid. That's how she knew. We used to be like sisters." She cringed at the thought.

The was another silence. "Hey, where the heck _did _you go? You said you were coming!" Camille punched Lucy playfully, breaking the silence.

Lucy recoiled. "Oh, about that I-" She was interrupted by the school bell. Camille looked at her watch,

"Ah; It's lunch time." She stood up and stuck out her hand for Lucy.

Lucy sighed with relief and procured her hand.

**LINE BREAK**

'I don't want this to hurt, I already have my scars in the words, you say just run me apart, tables have turned, so now you've got my heart and it hurts, 'cause it's still on fire and now I cry, 'cause there's nothing left but a goodbye.' Camille hummed to herself as she wandered down the corridor.

Lucy wasn't in her next class so they had parted ways a few minutes ago. Now, she had a trek around the whole of the school, as the classroom was on the other side.

But, as she passed the supply closet, a hand reached out, grabbing her and pulling her in.

"Wh-what." She stumbled as she was thrown into the closet. She stopped herself, however, when she saw that it was Kendall.

"Sorry," he smiled, apologetically. "I didn't know where else I could talk to you."

"So, you kidnap me?" she chuckled, lightly.

He smiled at her and Camille couldn't help the little flip that her stomach did.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" she said, awkwardly.

"Well, I wanted to apologise for the way Elouise spoke to you."

"Kendall," she cut in. "Why would you need to apologise for her?"

He shrugged, looking down. "I don't know. I just feel really, really bad. She shouldn't of said those things."

"Yeah, well she did. None of us can change that."

There was a moment of stillness before Camille spoke up.

"Thanks," she smiled, timidly.

"No problem." He smiled back. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Kendall, you don't need to worry about me."

She contemplated before reaching over and pulling him in for a tight hug. Thankfully, he responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her middle.

**LINE BREAK**

"Settle down, students." The principle's voice rang out in the gym. The seniors were sat in the bleachers, because it was obligatory to sit through the morning announcements.

"As you may know, the school's yearly Spring Formal is coming up." Mr Peacock continued.

The was a cheer from the students.

"Tickets are sold at $5 per student. There shall be _no _trouble makers, so be warned, step out of line in these few weeks and you'll be banned."

Lucy and Camille sat at the back. Lucy's legs resting across Camille and her arms crossed.

"That's harsh." She scoffed.

"No, it's fair." Camille argued. "They don't deserve it."

Lucy sighed. "When does this end?" she groaned.

"Five minutes to go." She said, checking her phone.

There were a few more things about litter and 'punctuality to school' before they were dismissed.

"So, are you gonna go." Camille asked once they were out in the corridor.

"I don't know," Lucy shrugged. "Seems too… mainstream."

She considered this for a moment. "But, I still want to go." Camille said.

"I guess so..." she shrugged again.

Camille was about to say something but she got distracted. She saw Kendall leaving the gym, Elouise close behind him. She was pleading and pulling at his arm. Luckily, Kendall was doing his best to ignore her. They turned the corner, out of sight and Camille was tempted to follow them but thought better of it.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy interrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing." She said, a little too quickly, making it obviously that she was lying.

Lucy smirked. "Sure, whatever you say."

They were about to turn to the cafeteria, when Lucy stopped.

"I left my lunch in my locker, I'll catch up with you." She lied.

"Okay hurry up, I don't wanna sit alone for too long."Camille sighed.

**LINE BREAK**

James was accompanied by his best friends, his girlfriend that lunchtime. Kendall had dumped Elouise's sorry butt and neither of them knew where she was. He looked around apprehensively while they chatted and laughed.

"What's the matter with you James?" Carlos stopped what he was doing to study his friend. James blinked hard and jumped slightly, "Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." He answered quickly but distantly.

James finally snapped out of it and joined into the conversation.

"Hey where's Elouise gone?" He looked around the area. They were sitting outside.

Logan, Carlos and Paige looked at James then at Kendall.

"I dumped her." Kendall said plainly.

"Whoa; What happened?" James questioned, squinting.

Kendall shrugged. He knew why; he didn't want to say it. "Wasn't feeling it anymore." He pursed his lips.

James was about to respond but was interrupted.

"James." They said. He looked up only to find that it was Lucy.

James stiffened. "We need to talk." She spoke firmly.

James sighed.

"Talk to me." He shrugged.

She crossed her arms. "In private?" She asked, starting to get frustrated.

"Forget it. Whatever you have to say, say it now." James said harshly.

Lucy dropped her arms. "Fine. We need to talk about the kiss."

Carlos gasped dramatically, "_They kissed?" _He whispered.

James laughed nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucy's eye's widened. "You can't seriously be denying this."

"Was wittle Lucy having dreams about me again?" He laughed, he was now in his element of hurting Lucy.

Paige laughed hysterically as everybody watched in silence.

Lucy's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "J-Jame-"

"I don't want to hear any more of your stupid dream, get out of here." James spat.

Lucy gave him one last poignant look and turned the other way.

* * *

**AAWWWW poor Lucy. I'm an evil person ;) REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy!**

Lucy scurried to where Camille was in the cafeteria, trying her best to choke back the lump in her throat. Camille was reading her book and Lucy slid next to her.

"I thought you said you were getting your lunch?" Camille let her book fall onto the table.

Camille examined Lucy's face and noticed a tear escaping her brown eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Camille asked with a concerned tone within her voice.

Lucy shook her head silently and continued looking down. Camille grasped Lucy's wrist gently.

"Lucy. Who made you cry? You know you can tell me any-" She was stopped by Lucy.

"James." She said briefly, Avoiding the whole ' I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!' speech.

Camille thought for a moment.

"What'd he do?" She asked quietly, rubbing Lucy's back comfortingly.

Lucy wiped her tears briskly and sniffed.

She told Camille everything, starting with the night they had kissed.

"How could he do such a thing?" Camille stood up furiously.

"W-wait, where're you going?" Lucy arose.

"To talk to James." Camille answered, clenching her fists.

She turned to leave but was stopped by Lucy.

"No. It's fine, there's no need." She held Camille's arm tightly.

Camille sighed,

"I can't believe him. Of all the cruel and insensitive things he's done to you, this has to be the worst." Camille scowled.

She paused before getting up again.

"Don't worry," she assured her friend. "I won't do anything drastic."

Lucy nodded slightly and sunk back down into her seat.

"James Diamond." Camille said, a little too loudly once she found where he was sitting. He looked up at her, wide-eyed and his eyebrows raised. He knew what was coming.

"I didn't know you could be so heartless." She said, sounding very much like a teacher, scolding a naughty pupil.

Looking around, James saw that his friends were very confused, all of them watching Camille like she was a madwoman.

"You know she's crying. Why would you do that?"

James stood quickly, ushering Camille away and pulling her away from everyone. Once in a secluded area, he explained to her.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," he sighed.

Camille's eyes widened. She scoffed, "You didn't mean to hurt her? Well you did." Her lips curled, crossing her arms.

James sighed again, "Well could you tell her I said sorry?" He spoke with a low voice.

Camille shook her head stubbornly, "No."

James was taken aback, "Wh-why not?" He asked bemusedly.

"Because _you're _going to have to apologise to her, face to face." She raised her neat brows.

James sneered, "Pft, who's going to make me?" He interweaved his arms.

"Nobody's making you do anything, it's a decision that you're going to have to make yourself. I know there's a gentleman in you somewhere."

Camille gave him one final look in the eyes and left him feeling ashamed.

**LINE BREAK**

"Lucy?" James said quietly as he knocked on the door to the Stone residence. It was the evening after school.

He had decided to listen to Camille and thought it was best to apologise to Lucy. But, for some reason, he had waited until after school. Mainly because he didn't want anyone to see him.

Like Lucy, he had no idea why he knew where she lived. But he didn't want to think about it.

The door opened and behind it stood a middle-aged woman who looked very much like Lucy without the red streaks in her brown hair.

"Hello," she said, with a questioning look on her face.

"Hi, is… is Lucy in?" he asked, looking past her and inside the house.

She smiled, telling him to wait a moment and she turned her back towards him and shouted up the stairs.

"Lucy, there's someone at the door for you."

"Who is it?" Lucy called back, a hint of confusion in her voice.

The woman turned back to James. "I'm sorry," she smiled. "What was your name?"

"I'm James." He said politely.

"It's James." Her mom yelled.

He heard a groan. "Tell him I'm not here." And a door slam.

Mrs, Stone turned back to him, with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, she's been a little off since she came home today. I don't know what might have happened." she said again. "I don't think…"

"It's OK," James sighed. "I'll just catch her at school." He smiled vaguely.

Elsewhere, Kendall and Camille were working on their chemistry project.

They had both decided to put their differences to one side and get their A on the assignment.

They had been working in silence until Kendall spoke. He groaned,

"Ugh, can you believe our school? I hate those stupid 'Spring Formal's'" He scoffed.

Camille shrugged, "I don't know, I love those events. I don't know any girl besides Lucy who hate them. It gives us an excuse to look like a princess." She said hazily.

"What's Lucy's deal?" Kendall snapped her out it.

Camille scrunched her face,

"She's Lucy. She hates parties and anything to do with having fun," She started, "I don't even know why we're friends, we're complete opposites." She pursed her lips.

Kendall chuckled lightly. "Are you going?" He asked casually. Camille shrugged again.

"I don't know, I need to convince Lucy to go before _I_ can do anything. And I doubt she'll listen to me, I made her come to Carlos' party and that ended in disaster"

She pouted as she typed on her laptop.

"How about you?" She returned the question.

Kendall's eyebrows twitched, "No. Not this time."

The was another period of stillness as they toiled, only sharing quick glances when they thought that the other wasn't looking.

Time flew by until, eventually, it was time for Kendall to go. Collecting his books, he turned to Camille.

"About the party," he began but she cut him off.

"Kendall, honestly, it's fine." She assured him. "You don't need to apologise."

He nodded, looking down. "Are you _really _adopted?" he asked quietly.

It was Camille's turn to look uncomfortable. She looked down at her fingers, twiddling them.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"You don't have to tell me." He was quick to reassure her. "It's ok."

"No, no. It's fine."

They both went and sat back down, an awkward silence filling the air.

"Wh-where are your real parents?" Kendall started.

"Well, my dad, I have no idea about him." Camille took a deep breath. "My mom said that he left when I was two.

"But, I was totally fine with not having a dad. My mom was fine raising me until I was 7. Money started to become a real issue."

Kendall listened intently.

"I'd come home from school and she'd be in tears or-or having a break down. I didn't know what to do.

She started shoplifting. Only small things, like a chocolate bar or some hair clips.

I really didn't think anything of it, until she asked me to take something aswell. I wasn't discreet enough, I got caught.

My mom lied to the manager, saying that I was just a little girl and that I didn't know any better.

They eventually let us go but my mom just got worse. There was no food at home and she'd come back one day with bags full of chocolate or cakes and things like that. I asked her once where she got the money from but she just told me that a 'magic man' gave it to her."

Camille's breathing became uneasy and her eyes welled up. Kendall also found himself becoming emotional.

"After a while, she started having really bad mood swings. I know _now _that it was drugs but… I was seven, I didn't know what drugs were. One day she'd be really happy, hyper even. But, by the time I got home from school, she was crying in bed or being destructive. She never lay a finger on me, I was glad for that, but she would leave and not come home for hours. Days, even. But, this one time, I came home and she was passed out on the floor. I d-didn't call anyone, I didn't want to. What if they took her away from me? Where would I go?"

He was starting to get worried, now. Camille was hyperventilating, her breathing wasn't stable.

"She died. She died right in front of me, Kendall. I should h-have done something. Something, anything. I didn't even call the ambulance. I took her up to bed and it was only when my school teacher came round, wondering why I hadn't been in for a while, that anyone found out. Miss Harrison called the ambulance, police and I was taken into a care home."

Sobbing uncontrollably, Camille hid her face in her hands chanting,

"It was my fault, I should've done something."

"Camille!" Kendall jumped up, wrapping his arms around her, protectively. "It's alright, stop-stop talking, breathe. Breathe."

Camille fell asleep in Kendall's arms, he carried her to her bed and left the house, with more respect for Camille.

**AUTHORS NOTE: The events and characters occurred in this chapter are completely fictional. Any similarities are merely a coincidence. Also, because I had I had too much homework, I made my colleague write most of this chapter. I'm just kidding, she's my monkey :D Her penname is 'OnTheBrinkOfInsanity' Check out her stories… I guess.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Another day dawned in North Beach High. James arrived into school late, nothing new. He took his seat in History class, which was behind Lucy. When he entered, Lucy was already in her seat. Elouise still sat next to Kendall but he somehow managed to give her the silent treatment since Saturday. But Elouise still hadn't got the message and was still endeavouring his touch. Kendall would still pretend he couldn't hear her and Lucy loved every second of it. d

James took his seat reluctantly. "Why are you late to my lesson, Mr Diamond?" Mr Lake enquired. Suddenly, 30 pairs of eyes were now James, except Lucy's. James shrugged and looked down. "James, you are now sixteen years of age, you have to start being more punctual. I may let you off this time but in the real world, bosses aren't so kind. Can you at least try and be on time?" He raised his brown-grey eyebrows. "Whatever." James muttered. Lucy scoffed, _I'm late to his lesson and I get detention for a whole Saturday. _She thought to herself. Mr Lake simply sighed and continued his lesson.

20 minutes into the lesson, James began kicking Lucy's chair again, this time he wasn't doing it to bother her, he was doing it just to get her attention so he could apologise. But Lucy didn't move, she remained working.

James however, was persistent and carried flinging hi leg and hissing her name. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and whipped her head around.

"Quit it." She snarled, glaring at him.

"Lucy, just listen to me." He pleaded.

She glared again, turning back around and crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. James sighed and gave up, looking down at his work. But, all the words meant nothing to him.

The only thing stopping him from dozing off was the tiny voice in the back of his head, telling him to stop getting him into trouble. Somehow, he managed until the end of the lesson and was quickest to pack his things up. He ran to the door, wanting to be ahead of Lucy so that he could stop her.

"Move out of my way." She glared, not looking into his eyes.

"Lucy, please. Just hear me out."

She sighed and her shoulders slacked. "What?"

"I'm sorry, ok." He did his best to regain their eye contact. "I shouldn't have…. Done what I did." He trailed off.

She stiffened, re-adopting her hostile attitude.

"Well, you did. Are we done here?"

When James didn't respond, she pushed past him, bumping into him in the process. He sighed deeply, giving up and making his way to his next lesson.

**LINE BREAK**

It was halfway through the day- lunch time- and Camille had successfully managed to avoid Kendall for three periods. She saw him coming around the corner on her way to French earlier and had turned back round, taking the longer route. But, she had a suspicion that he was on to her. He was in her English class, you see. She had spent the whole class with her head buried in her book.

It wasn't that she hated Kendall, she really didn't. She just felt weird around him now that she's unloaded basically her life onto him. It was awkward.

However, they shared the same lunch period _and _they had chemistry after. There was no loophole that she could think of. Well, none that wouldn't get her detention and/or expulsion. She wasn't willing to go that far.

As well as all of that, she had Lucy to deal with. Her friend was still in a dangerous mood. Camille knew it was because of the James situation but she'd decided to lay off and let them sort it out for themselves. From the way Lucy plonked herself down next to Camille, she could tell that James had tried to do something. What it was exactly, she wasn't sure of.

"Hey." She greeted her friend.

"Do you think that I should forgive James?" she said, ignoring Camille.

"What, no 'Hi'?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Answer!" Lucy whined, shoving her. Camille laughed.

"I can't answer that." She said casually, biting into her apple.

"Why not?"

"Because," she swallowed. "It's not _my _decision to make. You need to think it over."

"Now is _not _the time for your 'hippy guru-ness'."

"That's not a word. And I'm not being all hippy, I'm telling the truth."

"Camille, come on. I'm not good at making decisions. Help a brother out."

She laughed at Lucy's weird accent and whacked her shoulder. "You need to."

Looking around, Camille paled when she saw Kendall looking over at her. She prayed that he didn't come over and moved her gaze elsewhere. The next thing that her eyes landed on wasn't much better. Elouise was sitting at one of the benches, with Paige of course, glaring at her. Even from the distance, she could see the hatred in her eyes. She found that she couldn't look away. Elouise' face looked sinister and Camille was sure that she was about to pounce.

She was right.

Elouise jumped up suddenly and stormed over to where Camille and Lucy sat. Lucy followed her gaze and immediately stood when she saw the girl.

"What do you want?" Lucy sneered, jutting her chin forward.

"I want my boyfriend back."

And just as she mentioned him, as if by magic, he was at her side. But, not to support her.

"Elouise, back off." He warned.

"Kenny," she whined. "What's wrong with you? You're standing up for-for… ah! They don't even have a name, they're _that _lowly."

"I mean it." He said, his voice steely. "Leave them alone."

Camille watched, unsure of what to do. Until, suddenly, she stood, brushing her dress off. She stepped forward, directly in front of Elouise and pushed her to the ground.

**Sorry for the shortness, but I ran out of idea's. As did my monkey. But, I have to give her a huge amount of praise. She's helped me out a lot. I told you her name before but it's OnTheBrinkOfInsanity. Seriously, I would go and read her story if I were you. She came up with the basic outline of this and we both did one. READ IT! I command you.**

**Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews, here's another chapter… so… yeah. Ooh yeah! If you ask me to 'check out' your fanfic and it's Kucy. I won't. As you can clearly see, I ship Jucy and refuse to read Kucy. But otherwise I'll be happy to read it! Also, XxQuietSingerxX, I hope I didn't really make you cry in chapter 11 hehe ^.^**

* * *

Enjoy :)

_"Camille watched, unsure of what to do. Until, suddenly, she stood, brushing her dress off. She stepped forward, directly in front of Elouise and pushed her to the ground."_

* * *

On seeing Elouise to the ground, the nearby students fell so silent, it was possible to hear a tiny pin drop, as they watched the scene unfold before their very eyes. Camille's stomach flipped, unable to fathom what she had just done. Elouise gets up, leaning on her elbows for support. Her hair was in disarray, she gasped dramatically. She approached Camille slowly.

"How dare you?" she said in a low, dangerous voice, her eyes full of venom.

It was at this point that Camille really regretted what she'd done. What now?

Thankfully, she had Lucy. She always had her back and she was great in situations like this.

"She dared, she did, get over it. Now, get out of here." Lucy stepped forward.

"Make me."

That was a mistake.

Lucy, being Lucy, grabbed a fistful of Elouise's hair and dragged her away, back to where she was sitting. Pushing her back down into her seat, she made her way back.

Elouise made a loud, frustrated noise and bashed her fists on the table, getting up and storming away.

Camille thanked her best friend, hugging her tightly.

"No problem. She needed that."

Kendall cleared his throat and both pairs of eyes turned to him. Camille looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something but then a whole group of jocks approached him.

"Kendall," one of the biggest ones said. "Coach wants us, ASAP."

He sighed, turning to Camille one last time before leaving with them. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Lucy offered, sitting back down.

She looked around anxiously before joining her on the floor. "I told him." She said quietly.

"What?!" Lucy shrieked, earning them some weird looks. "Why would you do that?" she said, in a hushed tone.

"I don't know," she shrugged, playing with her hair. "I started and I couldn't stop. You were the last person I told and that was years ago. I wanted to relieve it."

She nodded, understanding what she was saying. "It's ok."

Camille fell silent. She had chemistry next which meant she _had _to talk to him. They sat in a comfortable silence until the bell rang.

_Here we go._

* * *

Arriving early, Camille took her seat at the back. Only a few students were already there but none that she knew. And, thankfully, not Kendall. But, he'd have to come eventually so Camille braced herself.

The people started into the classroom now, she was beginning to get anxious. The late bell rang and he still wasn't here. For a fleeting moment, she thought – hoped – that Kendall wasn't coming. That, maybe, he was cutting class, or wasn't feeling up to it. But she was snapped out of it when the door flung open and he walked in, looking very flustered and annoyed.

She looked down at he book, pretending to be catching up on homework. She was very aware of him sitting down in the stool next to her and she unconsciously scooted the other way.

"Ok, class." The balding head teacher started. "We're doing a revision lesson today. All you'll need is your books and a pen. Take as many notes as you can."

The class groaned and reluctantly got out what they needed.

Camille's body was stiff and she tried to keep to herself as much as possible. But, she couldn't just ignore Kendall, could she?

"Camille?" he said, quietly.

She nodded, not looking up at him.

"Come on," he sighed. "Are you gonna talk to me?"

She sighed also, but didn't speak. Merely shrugged, fiddling with her pen.

"Camille!" he said a little too loudly as the teacher looked over at the pair with a scolding look.

There was another moment of silence until someone spoke up. Surprisingly, it was Camille.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, still not looking up.

"For what?" he asked.

She shrugged again. "I don't know, I just felt like I should apologise." Her voice had dropped to a whisper. "I shouldn't have unloaded all of that on you. It was my problem and It was wrong of me to pass it on to you."

"Well, I _did _ask. So, it was my fault too." He said, sympathetically. "And, you shouldn't feel like that."

He put a hand on hers and Camille inhaled at the sudden contact.

"It's not like you could've held it all in your whole life. I'm touched that you chose to trust me with it."

But, before Camille could tell him thanks, the teacher spoke up again.

"I thought I told you two to be quiet."

"But, you didn't." Kendall said, calmly. "You just looked at us."

"Don't talk back to me, young man." He barked.

"I wasn't. I was just correcting you."

Camille couldn't help but laugh and Kendall gave her a side-on smirk.

"That's it. Detention." He filled in the yellow slip. "I am sick of your attitude."

"And I'm sick of your face" Kendall said but only for Camille to hear. She could hold her laughter but this only earned her a detention aswell.

"I expect to see you here after school today." He gave them one last glare.

* * *

Lucy grumbled to herself as she read the text from Camille, telling her that she had to walk home alone today. She trekked out of school. While she was walking, she heard her name being called. She looked around to find that it was only James. She sighed and resumed walking.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed once again, only this time, his voice was frustrated yet desperate.

"Not interested." Lucy called out while she walked.

She heard the footsteps behind her speed up so she increased her pace.

"Lucy please just listen to me!" James started to run after her.

She stopped walking and turned to him.

"What?" She said harshly. "What is it that's so important that you need to tell me?" She pursed her lips looking irritated.

James caught up with her and panted. "Wh-why'd you make me run?" He said through breaths, doubled over.

When his breathing rate was back to normal, he began speaking. "I wanted to apologise one more time. I know you hate me and I am truly ashamed of what I did.

* * *

I get if you never want to speak to me again, but I just want you to forgive me." James wheezed, he looked right into Lucy's dark eyes pleadingly.

Lucy sighed. "Fine, whatever."

James sighed with relief, "Really? S-so we're cool?" He smiled.

"No. I still hate you, but I'm not mad." She shrugged.

"I can live with that." He grinned foolishly.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" James asked, after an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't want you to, but you can." She scrunched up her face.

James chuckled lightly. "Only Lucy." He said to himself.

"So, how's it going?" he asked.

"How's what going?"

"Life…" he shrugged.

"It's just… life."

He groaned. "You're making it very hard to have a conversation."

"Well, stop acting like you care." She scoffed.

They came to a crossing and Lucy, not wanting to walk with James anymore, went ahead without him.

"Um.. Lucy. It's a green light." He called.

She ignored him and carried on.

"Lucy! There's a car coming, come back." He yelled.

But it was too late.

She wasn't quick enough and the car didn't notice her.

It was all a blur. She screamed, the car honked the horn and then there was a shattering crash.

* * *

** DUN DUN… …. … DUNNNNNNNNNNN. I need 5 reviews for the next chapter! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW the reviews were just flooding in. Thank you! Here's a chapter (:**

_"…it was too late. She wasn't quick enough and the car didn't notice her. It was all a blur. She screamed, the car honked the horn and then there was a shattering crash."_

* * *

"Lucy!" James yelled again, the driver steered in the other direction and drove away rapidly. James approached Lucy. She was just a gory mess on the ground. By this time, James began shaking, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone and nervously dialled 911. He gave all the required details and the nice woman on the other end reassured him and calmed him down. She had assured him that help was on the way and to remain exactly where he was. He hung up and immediately after, dialled Kendall.

_"What? James you know I'm in detention!" _Kendall hissed on the other end.

"It's Lucy. She got hit by a car, I thought you should tell Camille." James answered quietly.

_"What? She got hit by a car? Is she okay?" _James could hear the concern in his voice.

"I don't know, I called the ambulance. I'm scared, she's so bloody." James answered, his voice was cracking.

_"It's gonna be fine, buddy. Camille and I will be right there." _Kendall replied, comfortingly.

"What about your detention?" James asked vulnerably.

Kendall laughed on the other end. _"Yeah, since when do I follow rules? I'm just gonna walk out. Duh." _He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

James was about to answer but he heard the ambulance siren getting louder. He hung up on Kendall without saying good-bye.

* * *

The doctors rushed Lucy on a gurney through the hospital, yelling medical terms at each other, James followed; having no chance of understanding what they were saying. She was unconscious and her face was pale. They hurried Lucy to a room. He followed after them, but was stopped by a woman in uniform.

"Sorry, no one's allowed past this point." She said with an apologetic face.

"You can wait in that room over there."

She pointed him to an empty room with plastic red chairs and left.

James slumped down into one of the chairs, tears threatening to escape his red eyes.

He waited for only five minutes before Kendall and Camille burst into the room.

"Where is she?" Camille sobbed. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face the same. She looked extremely distressed.

"The-they took her into the emergency room. They won't let me in there." He explained.

She broke down, falling into the chair and bringing her knee's up to her face, sobbing uncontrollably.

Kendall was quick to sit next to her, putting an arm around her comfortingly.

It was another 10 minutes before the door opened again. This time, it was the nurse.

"Your friend has gone through a lot." She explained, sitting down in front of them. "She's been internally bleeding for a while but we've managed to stop her blood flow. She has a shattered leg but it's nothing that won't heal. As expected, her energy levels are extremely low but she is awake. You can see her, but one by one."

She smile on last time before leaving them.

"James, do you want to go first?" Camille offered.

"No, no. It's ok, you go."

She smiled at him and got up to leave, Kendall squeezing her hand.

Camille was gone for a couple of minutes before Logan and Carlos arrived.

"What happened?!" Carlos was first to ask.

James stared up at them, his eyes watery and a lump in his throat. "She…" he took a deep breath. "She got hit by a car. I-I couldn't stop it, I tried calling out for her, bu-but she didn't hear me. I should've done something."

He was sobbing now, shaking.

"It's my fault. It's mine, I could've done something."

"James, buddy." Logan came and sat next to him, putting an arm around him. "There was nothing you could've done."

Camille came out, snivelling. "She's okay." She smiled, hugging Kendall.

"Well… who's next?" Carlos pursed his lips.

"I-I'll go." James sighed, reassuring himself.

* * *

Lucy's eyes were half open. "James Diamond is here to see you." The nurse said to Lucy. Lucy groaned quietly. For some unknown reason, she didn't _want _to see James. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, when he entered.

James placed himself on the bed and sighed. He saw that she was 'sleeping' but decided to talk to her anyway. "Lucy," He started. He sighed again, "I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you."

James took her pale, icy hand. Lucy gasped mentally. _What is he doing? _She thought to herself as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. "It's all my fault." He muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry for everything I've every done to you. I'm sorry for hurting you, for making your life hell and for never understanding you. The truth is, Lucy Stone. I'm in **love** with you." He exclaimed desperately.

Lucy's heart started to race. _What?_

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm blocked. Thanks again for reviewing. 5 more reviews for the next chapter? (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOWcow, I know I haven't been including Logan and Carlos enough. But I promise they'll be in it more! (: Thanks for the reviews! xo**

James gasped as soon as the words escaped his mouth. He hadn't even been able to admit to himself let alone to

Lucy. He released Lucy's hand and hastily left the room, his hand on his mouth.

He joined his friends outside.

"She okay?" Carlos asked.

James nodded his head vaguely. "She… uh…" He cleared his throat, "She was sleeping." He sighed.

**LINE BREAK**

Lucy's breathing became uneasy, she never thought she'd hear him say it. Ever. But what was worse? She didn't feel like she felt the same way. This isn't the fairy tales where they both love each other. This was real life – more or less. But why did Lucy feel guilty? It wasn't like she _had _to love him.

**Let's skip to when she's out of hospital because I'm tired (:**

Lucy hopped into school that day, with Camille. A million pairs of eyes examined her as she 'paraded' the hallways. There were various rumours as to how she broke her leg. Some said that Lucy tried to kill herself and threw herself in front of the car, others said that Camille pushed her down the stairs.

"Are you okay to get to home room alone?" Camille asked once they were in school; They weren't in the same homeroom.

Lucy nodded, "I'll be fine." She sighed.

"Ah, Lucy! You've decided to join us now!" Her jolly homeroom teacher, Mrs Skip greeted when Lucy arrived. Lucy nodded half-heartedly and look at her feet. She took her seat.

"Now, since Lucy's back, I need somebody to help her out while she's hurt. Somebody to help her to class and around the school. Any volunteers?"

Lucy groaned as she knew no hands would rise.

Mrs Skip moaned, "Nobody? Nobody wants to aid Lucy? I don't believe it!" She exclaimed.

"I'll do it, Mrs S." A voice spoke up. It was Logan.

A choir of laughs and 'ooh Logan's in love!' filled the room. Logan groaned. "That's enough! Logan is the only one who had the decency out of all of you. I thought you were more mature and reasonable than that. Thank you Logan." She smiled at him.

Lucy turned to Logan and smiled vaguely.

The bell rang and Logan immediately performed his duties for Lucy.

"Uh, I'll carry your bag." He offered, taking it from her shoulder and helping her out of the door, holding the door open.

"Thanks," she said, focused on trying to walk with her crutches.

"Where do you need to go first?" he asked as they walked down the corridor, ignoring the many stares that they were getting.

"Um…" she paused, trying to remember. "English."

"I don't have English with you though." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's OK, I share that lesson with Camille; she can help and we'll meet in History anyway."

He nodded and they continued to Lucy's English classroom in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I'm glad you're OK." Logan said after a while.

Lucy looked over at him, smiling. "Thanks. I'm glad too, I can't stand that small hospital room, I was going crazy.

"You already are crazy." He laughed.

"If I had a free arm, I'd hit you." She glared but Logan could hear the laughter in her voice.

"I know you would."

Lucy laughed and looked around, glaring at two girls who were staring at the pair. Her eyes stopped when she spotted James, standing by his locker. He was staring at Logan and Lucy, his eyes blazing. Lucy could see the jealousy in his eyes. She tried smiling at him, but he quickly looked away, heading the other way.

Logan noticed her sighing and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"You think I'm that dumb?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed again, giving in. "It's James."

"You like him?"

"No… but he likes me." She told him. "I feel guilty."

"Why? You shouldn't. James _has _been a jerk these past few years. I don't know what's changed."

"He thought I was asleep, and he told me that he loved me. What am I supposed to do?" she moaned, not sure why she was telling him this.

"I have no idea." He said truthfully. "Tough situation, huh?"

"No duh, Sherlock." She said, agitated.

"Alright, alright. What's wrong with pretending like it never happened?" he shrugged.

"Even if I do, I'll still feel bad."

She sighed; they'd reached her classroom and Camille was waiting outside it for her.

"Feel bad about what?" she asked as they approached, taking Lucy's things off of Logan.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get inside."

Camille nodded, helping her in.

**LINE BREAK**

English passed by without any events, just the stares and whispers that Lucy was now used to. Her and Camille made their way to Math class when the bell rang.

Lucy had already explained the James situation to her best friend but she really wasn't much help.

"Aww!" was her response, with a hand help over her heart. Being an avid reader, Camille a sucker for a romantic story.

"No! Not 'aww!'" Lucy mimicked her tone. She sighed, "I don't know what to do. He's a tough nut to crack." Her brown eyes full of despair.

"Just wait for him to do something about it. If you make the first move, you'll look desperate." Camille answered wisely.

"Yes, but what if he never dos anything about it? Then I'm just stuck knowing this dark secret that I can't do anything about!" She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"I don't know." Camille simply shrugged.

There was a interlude of pure silence between them.

Lucy was about to speak but was interrupted by the school bell. Camille helped Lucy gather her things and walked her out. Logan was waiting outside the classroom. "Hey." He greeted, taking her school bag. Camille departed the couple, so they were alone.

"You might wanna wear gloves from now on, your hands look sore." Logan said gently.

"I know, I-" She was cut off again. This time it was by James.

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'll come pick you up after break." Logan smiled, leaving.

"Sure. Wh-what's up?"

**Cliff hanger… sort of. Review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reviewing! InkedOnyx, I really appreciate that you take the time to review every chapter. Don't apologise!**

* * *

"What do you wanna talk about?" Lucy asked, hoping he would say what she wanted to hear.

James started stumbling with his words. "I.. er.. uh…um…" was all he was able to say.

"Spit it out." Lucy muttered to herself.

James sighed sharply. "Never mind. I-it's nothing." He rubbed his forehead, looking frustrated.

There was an awkward silence, "Well… are we done here?" Lucy frowned.

"Yeah, whatever." James mumbled, walking away.

The bell rang as they left each other.

"You alright?" Logan greeted once she wobbled over to him.

Lucy sighed, "yeah, I guess." She answered indifferently.

"What class have you got now?" Logan asked, trying to help.

"I've got… Chemistry. With you." Lucy smiled.

Logan snorted.

Lucy groaned, "Chemistry the class, not love you idiot." She scowled.

"I know, I know! I'm kidding!" He laughed lightly.

"Just help me to class."

* * *

Camille wandered the hallways alone, heading to Chemistry. Surprisingly, she didn't mind having to sit with Kendall today; she was in a good mood. Lucy was out of hospital and everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it ever got.

She turned the corner, inches away from bumping into Elouise.

"Watch where you're going." She snarled, bumping her shoulder and causing Camille to drop the books in her hand. "You probably stole those books too. Boyfriend stealer." She muttered.

She picked them up, sighing, and carried on. The bell rang and she was still on the other side of the school so she ran. All the way to the chemistry labs. By the time she got there, she was out of breath and a little flustered. She stood outside the classroom for a while, catching her breath.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologised to the teacher when she walked in. His eyes flickered up to her and with a bored face, he nodded and motioned for Camille to sit down.

She looked to the back, seeing Kendall, she smiled over at him.

"Hi," she greeted when she sat down.

"Hey, how've you been doing?" he smiled back.

"Good, Lucy's alright now, so everything's back to normal." She nodded.

"I'm glad she's alright, but what about _you_?" he glanced at her from under her fringe in a way that made her blush.

"I'm fine." She said, looking down at her closed book, hiding her coloured cheeks with her hair.

"Really?"

He was about to continue but the two were shushed by the teacher and told to do their work.

It was only nearer to the end of the class when one of them spoke again.

"What are you doing after school today?" Kendall whispered, looking down at his work.

Camille couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks when she said "Nothing, why?"

"Do you… do you want to go get some coffee or something?" he said, a little more confidently.

She smiled, her heart beating faster and harder. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

* * *

James bit into his meatball sub, looking disgusted.

"What's the matter? I thought you loved meatball subs!" Carlos asked, noticing his friends expression. James didn't respond, gazing perpetually.

Carlos looked on in the direction James was focused and noticed Lucy and Logan laughing together. His face changed from confusion to amused.

"Now I get it." He said to himself.

He clapped in James' face and James snapped out of it. "What?" He said firmly.

"You're jealous." He smirked.

"Pfft. I am not j-jealous." He said through nervous laughs.

Carlos' eyes bored into James'. "Yeah you are. You can't stand the fact the Lucy likes Logan better than you." His smile grew.

"Carlos, shut up. That's not true." James stood up aggressively. With that, he was gone.

* * *

"Carlos!" Elouise called from the end of the street. She hopped over to him, a sickly sweet smile on her face. He was standing in front of his house, about to enter.

"Uh.. hey, Elouise." He said, unsure of what he was supposed to think of her. He didn't really know she had done to Camille but Kendall seemed to hate her.

"How're you doing?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Fine," but he said it in the form of a question, because he was seriously confused.

"Good," she smiled. "I wanted to ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I couldn't help but notice that the guys have been ditching you." She said, acting dumb.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Didn't you realise? Like, I saw Logan with that Lucy chick and Kendall's been spending an awful lot of time with Camille."

"So what?" he shrugged.

Carlos," she said, playing with the sleeve of his jacket. "They've been using you. They were never really your friends, didn't you know?"

Carlos paused, actually thinking about it. Was it true?

"So, now that you know that, could you do a little something for me?" she pouted.

Carlos watched her for a moment, and as if she'd cast a magical spell on him, he nodded, slowly, looking distant. "Y-yeah. Yeah, what is it?"

Elouise smirked; she always got what she wanted.

**What does she want him to do? I'll give you a clue. It's evil. It's very evil ;) Sorry it's short, next chapter WILL be LONG, I PROMISE! ;) I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reviewing! They ALL made me smile. Thank you (: and WOWcow, I think the word you're looking for is 'tangled' lol.**

* * *

Elouise laughed hysterically. She knew that the damage was done and there was no changing Carlos' mind.

"Well since they've been using you, I thought we could play a little 'trick' on them." She spoke slowly as if she was talking to a 6 year old.

Carlos nodded slowly. "What should I do?"

She enlightened him on her scheming plan and he was ready and willing to take part. Without even thinking, he believed everything she told him and suddenly he was sure that Elouise was his only friend.

"So you'll do it?" She played with his collar.

"Of course." He smiled foolishly.

* * *

Kendall walked Camille home after their little coffee date.

"I had fun." Kendall smiled as the approached the door-step.

Camille nodded and grinned, "Me too." She said quietly.

There was an awkward silence. "So… I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. See you then."

Kendall hugged her and pulled away. He looked into her eyes and the next thing Camille knew, Kendall's lips were pressed against hers.

He pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-" He started.

"It's fine." Camille unlocked her front door.

"Good night Kendall." She gave him a smiled and closed her door.

* * *

"You kissed?!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes widened when Camille told her everything. They were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch.

"You don't need to yell." Camille sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah I do! I don't believe it! So you really like him?" Lucy smiled.

Camille blushed and looked down at her 'Mystery Meat' or as she liked to call it, 'slop on a plate'

Lucy shoved her playfully. "I know you do." She poked Camille.

Camille was about to answer but the pair were soon approached by Logan.

"Hey. Can I sit?" He pointed at the empty seat opposite them.

"Sure!" Camille smiled.

"Go for it." Lucy answered warmly.

"Thanks." Logan said, taking the seat.

"Oh! Logan look, I got gloves!" Lucy held up her hands as if she was surrendering, grinning widely.

Logan chuckled, "Well done." He said sweetly.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Camille furrowed her brows, pointing at the couple, looking slightly amused.

Logan laughed, "Yep, we're dating!" He said, smiling.

Camille scanned their faces and watched with her mouth agape.

"Really? Oh my God! I'm so happy for you guys! I can't believe it!" She squealed, clapping happily.

"C-Camille. He's lying, we're not dating." Lucy said, her mouth in a straight line.

"Oh." Camille's shoulders dropped, "I knew that." She pursed her lips.

"So Kendall just kissed you? Without warning?" Lucy asked, moving on.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Yes, what did you expect him to say?" She started, "Okay Camille, I'm going to lean in and kiss you now." Camille made her voice deeper to imitate Kendall.

"Well there's no need to be so sarcastic." Lucy frowned.

There was a silence as they ate.

"Hey Lucy, why aren't you eating?" Logan said anxiously.

"I'm not hungry." Lucy shrugged.

"A-are you sick?" Logan gasped, feeling her forehead.

Lucy laughed, "I'm not sick! Get off of me." She giggled, moving Logan's hand.

Logan laughed too, "Sorry for caring!" He pouted playfully.

The bell chimed and that meant lunch break was over. Logan helped Lucy to her classes and the afternoon went on without any events. Well for Logan and Lucy that is.

* * *

Kendall was sitting in biology class with his best friend Carlos. "Hey, I'm sorry about what Camille said." Carlos said casually, beginning Elouise's plan.

Kendall's eyebrows twitched. "What are you talking about?" He asked

Carlos raised his brows, "You didn't hear about the awful things she said about you and your mom?"

Kendall shook his head and Carlos fed him the lies. Kendall found himself believing him.

"She really said those things?" He felt a lump in his throat but managed to choke it back.

"Yep. And if I were you, I'd never talk to her again." Carlos nodded.

"You're right. I won't. I can't believe she'd say those things." He grimaced.

"Believe it bro, I would never lie to you." Carlos rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me." Kendall muttered glumly.

Carlos smiled, "Anytime."

Soon enough the bell went and it was time to go home.

* * *

Hearing his name being called, Kendall turned around as he was walking down the hallways. He was on his way home, still upset about what he had just been informed. And, to make matters worse, it was Camille behind him. He had to restrain himself from smiling and he was going over what Carlos had told him.

He took a deep breath and turned back around, continuing his way home. He clenched his fists when she called him again but carried on walking. She caught up to him.

"Kendall," she said, through breaths. "Didn't you hear me?"

He didn't respond, keeping his eyes forward and his hands buried in his pockets.

"Uh," she seemed to have caught on. "Is something wrong?" she asked, voice laced with worry.

Kendall felt himself giving in but it only took one mental kick in the head to remind him to carry on. He turned a corner, quickening his pace. Camille stopped, giving up.

"Why… why aren't you talking to me?" Kendall didn't have to look to see the pout she had. Which was a good thing because if he had, he would've definitely given in.

"Kendall." She said again, more firm this time.

He stiffened and turned around. "I think you know exactly what's wrong. So why don't you just leave me alone?"

He spun on his heel, leaving Camille standing there, confused and hurt.

* * *

Logan walked Lucy home. When they were at the door, Logan stiffened. "Lucy, can I ask you a question?" He asked hesitantly.

"You just did, but go ahead." Lucy answered.

Logan sighed, "Would you maybe… wanna go to spring formal with me?" He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her facial expression.

Lucy smiled widely. "Yeah, I'd love to." She replied.

Logan sighed again, but this time with relief.

"I'll see you at school then." Lucy said awkwardly.

"See you at school." Logan smiled proudly.

* * *

**Okay, I have a challenge for you guys. 10 reviews and I'll update 2 chapters? Mission accepted?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reviewing, I just wanted to clear this up, Carlos is not supposed to be evil or a 'villain', like one of the guests said, he is confused, he thinks he's doing the right thing. Because he's the baby of the group, he's being taken advantage of but he doesn't know. He's also hurt because he thinks Elouise is telling the truth. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for these two chapters, I had A LOT of homework since I'm in year 11 now D':**

**Thanks…**

Camille walked to school the next day without Lucy. She was perplexed about the whole situation. _He kisses me one day and the next, he wants nothing more to do with me? _She thought to herself, unable to make sense of it.

Once she arrived at school, the first person she saw was Kendall, talking with his some guys on the school football team.. "Kendall!" She called out. He looked at her, gave her an empty glare and walked away.

She turned around to see Lucy and Logan walking together.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Logan asked, noticing Camille's stunned expression.

Camille furrowed her brows, "N-nothing. I'm fine." She said distantly.

"Camille?" Lucy shook her gently.

"What?" She asked firmly.

"What's bothering you?"

Camille sighed, turned around started walking slowly, expecting them to follow close behind.

"It's Kendall.

"Why? What did he do?" Lucy stood straight, looking hostile.

"He didn't _do _anything." She sighed, giving Lucy a warning glare.

"Then what's the problem?" Logan asked.

"Well you know how we kissed the other night?" Camille started, looking at the pair.

"You two kissed?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

Camille's shoulders dropped as she sighed again.

"Ugh keep up." Lucy shoved Logan.

"Well, when I tried talking to him after school yesterday and he completely blanked me so I had to run after him and when I finally caught up with him he told me to leave him alone and then this morning I saw him and he ignored me again!" Camille said with out stopping. She started to hyperventilate.

"Camille! Relax! It's probably nothing." Lucy soothed her best friend.

Camille groaned, "I don't know what I did to upset him." She ran her fingers through her chocolate coloured hair.

"Just leave him to think things over and maybe he'll come around." Logan said softly.

Camille sighed again.

"Ugh, the dance is in two weeks." Lucy moaned as she hopped alongside her two friends.

"What's wrong with that?" Camille shrugged.

"Number one; I hate dances and number two; My leg is yet to heal!" Lucy held up her crutches. "So while everybody dances, I'll probably have to sit." She sighed.

"That's not a problem, I can help you. What kind of date would I be if I didn't?" Logan said quietly.

"You two sure are cosy for people who aren't dating." Camille narrowed her eyes, with question in her voice. "Are you sure you're not?" She raised her brows.

Lucy groaned, "Yes Camille, I'm sure, we're not. "

Camille eyed them suspiciously, "Okay." She muttered, not sounding completely convinced.

"Anyway, we gotta get to class. Good luck with Kendall." Logan rested his hand on Camille's shoulder comfortingly.

Camille sighed, "Thanks." She mumbled. With that, Logan and Lucy were gone and Camille was left standing in the hallway, with other students making their way to their classes.

Elouise shoved Camille aggressively.

"Watch where I'm going." She scowled.

Camille sighed, "Whatever." She muttered.

"And I can't believe you did that to Kendall, he's really upset!" Her tone was slightly playful as a smirk crept on her lips.

"I didn't _do_ any-" Camille started but paused to think about it. "It was you, wasn't it?" Her eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She chirped, playing with her hair nonchalantly.

By this time, everybody had gone to class and those two were left alone in the hallway.

"You couldn't stand the fact that Kendall actually liked my company, you hated that I was happy for once! I can't believe you'd stoop so low as lying to him!" Tears were at the brink of her eyes but Camille refused to let them escape.

"Aw, you're finally catching on. You can try and tell him but he's never going to believe you. He's heard it from his best friend, he's not going to listen to anybody else." Elouise shrugged, her smile growing as she spoke.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Camille's antagonistic attitude subsiding.

"Carlos told him and he believed every word." Her voice was dripping with arrogance.

Camille soon looked disgusted, "So you got Carlos to do you dirty work?"

Elouise shrugged again, looking at her pink manicured nails. "Call it what you want. Bottom line, Kendall hates you." She smiled.

Camille's lip quivered. "I don't believe this. I didn't know you could be so pathetic!" Camille grew angry.

Elouise squeaked, "You take that back!" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What have I ever done to you? If you don't remember, we used to be best friends. What happened?" Camille said quietly, her voice shaking.

"I remember. When we got to high school, I was popular and you weren't. I had no choice." She said modestly.

"So why do you always have to try and ruin my life? I wouldn't care if you just left me alone, but to get put down by the person I used to call my sister…" Camille shivered.

"Oh boo hoo, get over it! Besides, what about your new best friend, Lily or whatever her name is?" Elouise folded her arms and raised her brows.

"Her name is Lucy." Camille muttered. She put her bag back on her shoulder, "I'm going to class." She said glumly.

"Bye now." Elouise grinned.

Camille turned around before she left. "I've got chemistry class with Kendall now and I'm telling him everything." She said sternly and walked away.

"That's if you can get him to listen to you!" She called out after she left.

Camille walked into class looking flustered. Kendall looked up, noticed her and looked back down at his text book.

"Hello, what's your name?" The substitute teacher smiled at her.

"Uh… Camille."

"Hi, take a seat. We're having a revision lesson since your regular teacher isn't here today."

Camille thanked her and searched for a seat as far from Kendall as possible.

Unsuccessfully. She slouched into the seat next to the dirty-blonde, half-grateful, half-frustrated and completely bored out her wits. Then she remembered. Her encounter with Elouise.

While the perky substitute babbled about something which seemed meaningless to the both of them, the girl tried to whisper to his attention.

"Kendall? Kendall please! Listen to me." She begged.

Kendall was listening. "What?" he hissed. "I thought you kinda got the message that I hate you!"

_I got him to listen to me, at least?_ She thought.

Camille scowled and sucked it up to explain herself.

"I just bumped into Elouise well I didn't bump, she shoved but that isn't the point so anyway she completely admitted that she made up that story about whatever I did and got Carlos to tell you about it and it was all in vain! You gotta believe me!"

By the time she was done, she had tears in her eyes. Kendall hated to admit but he could feel her pain.

"Are you serious?" He said. Camille was confused. Was he on her side? "You think I'll fall for that? That-that bull?"

The girl's face dropped. She stayed quiet for the rest of that period.

Camille counted down the seconds until that blissfully infuriating bell rang. She was certainly the first out of the class room. Waiting there was Elouise.

She had an impish yet hopeful grin on her face. Kendall came out after and it was the moment of truth. Not for Camille though, he hated her.

Kendall was looking at the ground when he said, "Have a nice life."

Annoyed beyond extreme, she plugged in her headphones and watched as Kendall looked up at her. There was a dewdrop of hope that he would come crawling back to her.

By lunch, Camille's attitude had changed completely. Why should she be upset? Anger had risen and was taking over her emotions.

She sat in the cafeteria, a scowl on her face. Her food in front of her, untouched. Glaring at everything, Camille crossed her arms on the table and dropped her head into them.

"Camille, what's wrong?"

She didn't look up, recognising Lucy's voice. "Nothing." She mumbled.

"Obviously." Lucy's tone dripped with sarcasm. "Now, spill."

Camille sighed and looked up, resting her chin on her hands. "Kendall." was all she said.

Lucy nodded, understand what her friend was talking about. "So, you talked to him."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't listen. It was Elouise. She's the one who's been making him hate me. Well, technically it's Carlos but I'm pretty sure she's hypnotised him or something." She sighed deeply.

"Well, what about if I said that I knew how to fix this?" Lucy smirked.

"I'd say you were crazy." She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, then I'm completely and utterly bonkers."

"I'm listening." Camille said doubtfully.

**A/N: I****f I ever write anything that you don't understand, let me know and I'll explain or something.**

**So… apologies for any errors (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! I promised two chapters didn't I?**

"Well, since Kendall won't hear you out, what if you get one of his best friends to talk to him?"

"Oh yeah!" Camille grinned widely but quickly her smile dropped. "I don't get it." She frowned.

Lucy sighed, "Maybe Logan can butter him up a bit and make him feel guilty." She said, pointing to Logan who had just joined them.

"Uh, whatever this is, I'd rather not get involved." Logan said peacefully.

Lucy dug her elbow into his ribs.

"Ow." Logan grimaced.

Lucy groaned, "C'mon! Please?" Her voice was desperate.

Camille sat up, "No, it's not fair to get Logan engrossed in my mess." She scolded.

"It's fine!" Logan chimed in over the arguing girls. They fell silent.

"What do I have to do?" He sighed.

"Thank you." Camille smiled sweetly. "You know how Kendall's not talking to me? It was Elouise-slash-Carlos who made him HATE me and I kinda need you to talk to him and tell him I haven't said anything about him or his mom." She explained.

"Oh well, that seems easy enough. Carlos did it too?" Logan furrowed his brows.

Camille nodded. "Elouise got him to." She frowned.

"I'll do it after school." Logan rubbed his temples. Camille noticed this and was quick to tell him that he didn't have to.

"No, no. It's Ok." He smiled at her.

"Thanks," she said gratefully before changing the subject. "So, Lucy/" she said in a flirty voice. "Got a date to the dance yet?"

Both Lucy and Logan looked uncomfortable, the latter pretending to be occupied with his food.

Camille quickly caught on and poked Lucy's side. "You're going together ? Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god, that's so cute! Are you-"

"We didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like that." She stuck a hand out, gesturing to Camille who was fidgeting and clapping her hands like a little girl.

She redeemed herself and asked again, calmly this time.

"Yeah," Lucy answered.

"Who asked?"

Logan raised a hand. "Guilty."

Camille's smile grew bigger and she stared at the two, unable to hide how cute she thought it all was.

"Relax, it's not like… romantical or anything."

"Uh, romantical isn't a word." Camille corrected her with a raised eyebrow.

The three of them laughed, spending the rest of their lunch period discussing pointless topics.

**LINE BREAK**

James watched from afar. Seeing Lucy laughing with Logan killed him. His eyes narrowed as he watched Lucy punch his arm playfully. He didn't care how strange he looked, ducking behind the trash cans, he was plotting a way to get his girl back.

Deciding that he wanted to hear what they were saying, James moved a little closer.

"Have you got a dress yet?" he heard Camille ask. Lucy shook her head.

"Nah, you can pick it out. I'm not good with dresses." She turned to Logan. "What're you wearing?"

"A suit?" he shrugged, biting into a french fry.

"Well, do you two want to match or…"

Lucy thought for a minute before answering. "No, that's too cheesy."

"It'd be cute. Logan's tie would math the colour of your dress…"

James didn't need to hear anymore to catch on. Logan was taking Lucy to the dance.

He stood abruptly, scaring the people who were eating nearby and stormed over to their table.

"Logan," he said through gritted teeth. "Can I… can I speak to you. Just for a minute."

Logan looked to the girls – Lucy looked slightly agitated – before getting up to talk to him.

"Are you taking Lucy to the dance?" he said, just being up-front.

Logan smiled slightly, but looked confused. "Yeah… why?"

James' anger was beginning to show and he wasn't holding back.

"Dude," he said, shoving Logan slightly. "You knew I liked her."

"Um, no I didn't." Logan looked flustered now but he didn't push back. "You never told me that."

"Ok, so now you know. Can you just… back off a bit."

"No," Logan said firmly, furrowing his eyebrows and poking James' chest.

"I liked her first." James punctuated the 'first' with another shove.

"Well, you missed your chance." Logan fought back, pushing James to the floor.

James gasped, looking up at a furious Logan. He quickly stood again, aiming a punch at his nose.

He swung his arm and blood immediately started gushing out. Nursing his nose, Logan glared at the boy and took a swing, his fist landing in his stomach.

People had began to gather around now, sensing that there was something was going on.

The two boys were both floored now, still throwing punches and kicks. No matter how bad they were hurt, neither stopped. Only when Camille and Lucy ran over to separate them did they stop.

Lucy held Logan up and managed to usher him away from the situation and Camille did the same with James.

Camille got an ice-pack from the schools medical room and began to tend to James.

"You have a fat lip." Camille laughed softly as she placed the ice-pack on James' swollen lip.

"I noticed." James said sarcastically but winced when he felt the ice.

"Take it easy." James groaned.

Camille frowned, "Hey, I'm trying to help you." She answered.

James sighed.

There was a moment of silence. They were sitting in an empty classroom while everybody was in class.

"Why are you doing this?" James sat up, piercing his eyes into hers. Her eyes looked innocent as she shrugged. "Doing what?" She furrowed her brow.

"This. Helping me." James spat as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because." She shrugged again, thinking about it. The more she thought about it, the more she was unsure of it herself.

"What was your problem with Logan anyways?" Camille asked casually as she watched James reach into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" James said cynically as he took a puff.

Camille coughed as the odour hugged her nose. "Do you have to do that _here_?" She fanned her face. "And yes, I would like to know." Camille said, mocking his tone.

James sighed a smoky sigh. "it's complicated." He shrugged simply.

"I've got time." Camille raised her eyebrows.

He sighed again, ready to enlighten Camille.

**10 reviews? Pretty please?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews, I had this chapter pre-written so I thought I'd upload it before school, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Logan," Lucy scolded as she tended to the scratches on his arm. "What was that?"

He sighed deeply; the angry look on his face softened slightly. "I… I don't know. He's been acting really strange- to say the least."

"Well, he had no right to attack you like that." She huffed.

"Don't be mad at him, he's hurting." Logan tried to defend his friend. But he wasn't sure why.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you're feeling sorry for him."

"He likes you, Lucy." She shifted slightly, her gaze wondering as he said that. "He likes you a lot, I think he's just jealous that I'm taking you to the dance."

She cleared her throat, letting go of his arm. "I think you should go to matron, you might need stitches."

Logan watched her walk away, but she turned back. "Did he… did he _say _that liked me?" she said quietly.

He nodded, softly as she turned around and continued to the doors.

"Wait!" Logan called after her.

She stopped hopping.

"Let me help you to class?" He smiled.

Lucy shook her head, "I'll manage this time." She said emotionlessly.

* * *

Camille froze, processing the information she had just been told as James fidgeted and awaited a response.

"Say something, then!" he burst.

"You really like her, huh?" she stared straight at him which made James a little uncomfortable. A smile crept on her lips. "James is in love!" she laughed, dragging out the last word.

James stared at her in disbelief. He'd just poured his heart out to her and she was laughing at him. After a while, because her laugh was so infectious, he joined in. They stood there, clutching their stomachs and gasping for breath.

Until, eventually, they calmed down and surveyed their options.

"Well I can't get her to talk to you." Camille said, thoughtfully. "She kind of hates you."

He groaned, leaning his head on his hands.

"Sorry," she apologised. "You need to show her that you _do _care. But… how?"

"She's not into that romantic stuff, is she?"

"Not at all." She shook her head.

They sat in silence for a while, pondering over the situation, until, "Yes!" Camille said, smiling.

"Wh-what? " James lifted his head.

"Lucy is a very jealous person," she explained. "If she see's you with another girl, I'm 100% sure she'd freak out."

"But, Camille," he shook his head. " I don't want to go with anyone else. Then I'll have to tell that girl that I don't really like her after."

"Unless…" she raised an eyebrow, hoping he'd catch on. But James Diamond isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Go with me, dummy!"

She watched his face for any signs of disagreement. But, they never came.

"Great idea," he smiled. "But, what if Lucy's angry with you?"

Camille shook her head, "It's a risk I'm willing to take." She crossed her legs on the table she was sitting on.

There was a silence. James raised his eyebrows, "What are _you _getting out of all this?" He challenged.

Camille stiffened, "I have my reasons." She shrugged.

"What reasons?" James said, sitting up in his chair.

Camille opened her mouth to speak but the bell got there first.

"There's gonna be another class in here and this room stinks." Camille scolded.

James shrugged, "Just open a window." He stood up, stretching.

"Charming." Camille frowned, opening a window, just as he'd said.

They left the classroom in silence, until they reached the end of the hallway where they had to go different ways.

"Thanks Camille." He smiled, looking down at her. He really didn't know what else to say.

"It's fine."

They smiled again before departing. Camille realised that she was late and quickened her pace. However, she stopped when she saw Kendall round the corner.

He looked up, frowning when he saw her. She looked down, continuing until she was standing in front of him.

"Save it-"

She cut him off. "It's not about me." She glared, adjusting her bag strap on her shoulder. "James and Logan got into a fight, just thought you'd want to know."

His eyes widened "Over what?" His face scrunching up.

"Lucy." She grimaced, realising how stupid she sounded.

Kendall scoffed, "Lame." He maintained his frown.

There was a silence between them as the stood face to face, neither of them moving.

"Well.. bye." Kendall said awkwardly.

"Bye." Camille gulped. Kendall turned around to walk away but stopped.

"Listen, I'm sorry for being so bitter these past few days." He looked at his feet.

"It's fine, don't apologise." Camille closed her eyes, "Hey, I just- I wanted to let you know that I didn't say anything about you or your mom." She said quietly.

Kendall nodded uncomfortably. "I know." He looked into Camille's eyes.

Camille sighed with relief and smiled. Her smile quickly dropped, "Wait, how do you know?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

Kendall's mouth twitched, showing his dimples briefly.

"I don't." He said quickly, walking away, leaving Camille feeling bemused.

* * *

Lucy skipped class to think things over. she wasn't entirely sure if she felt the same way and even if she _did_, they would never be able to 'date' or be a happy couple or any of that rubbish. Besides, he acted like a jerk to her since the day they met and made her life miserable. But everybody deserves a chance right? Lucy shook the thoughts from her head, _There's no way I should even be considering James, _she said aloud, trying to snap herself back into reality.

* * *

Kendall wandered in the hallways when the bell had gone for home time. He noticed Elouise admiring her reflection in the built in mirror inside her locker. He approached her slowly.

"Elouise," he started, making her jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She frowned.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted ask you something." He said quietly.

Elouise closed her locker and turned to face him, "Yes?" She smiled.

Kendall sighed, he couldn't believe what he was about to say.

* * *

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reviewing :)**

** I would have updated sooner but the internet was down in my house, I 've been writing this chapter for a while AND even had time to write a one shot which I will upload soon. I'm sitting in the library as I write this Authors note because I STILL have no internet :( **

**ENJOY :D **

* * *

"What is it?" Elouise instantly turned on her flirty nature, making Kendall uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Would you maybe... like to go to... the d-dance... with me?"

Elouise flung her arms around his neck, "Of course I'll go with you Kenny!" She squealed.

She let go, "But you should know, you're wearing a hot pink bow tie." She flicked her hair over her shoulder one last time before leaving.

Kendall stood there, staring into space and if you were to ask him what he was thinking, he had no idea.

There was a small voice inside him saying, 'You love Camille. You're just doing this to make her jealous!' He wasn't sure what the voice was but it definitely wasn't wrong.

* * *

Lucy waited outside the school for some company. Both Logan and Camille were ideal.

The other students rushed past her, not wanting to stay in school any longer than they needed to. Just when Lucy thought nobody would show up, Camille came; looking flustered. "I thought you left me!" She said through heavy breathes. "Well I'm here." Lucy sighed, picking up her crutches. "What's wrong with you?" Camille said sourly.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" Lucy returned the question.

"Nothing." Camille shrugged. She sighed, there was a silence between them.

"I know there's something wrong." Lucy looked into her best friend's eyes.

There was no sign of disagreement so Lucy knew she was right, "Talk to me."

"It's just Kendall. He says he's sorry, and then he told me he knew about Elouise and when I asked he said he DIDN'T know about it. What's that s'posed to mean?!" Camille's voice turned pitchy.

Lucy hadn't even been paying attention to Camille's rant. "How did we get involved with those two?" Lucy shook her head vaguely and started muttering to herself.

They were quiet, lost in thought.

"Camille?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I got hit by the car?

"Yeah..."

"And I was in hospital?"

"Yeah, Lucy I don't know where this is going-"

"And James said he loved me?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember all this. I-"

"And when I told you, you said 'Wait for him to do something about it.'?"

"Yes I remember..."

"He hasn't done anything!" Lucy snapped; making Camille jump slightly.

"So..." Camille answered, failing to see any point in the conversation.

Before Lucy could answer, they approached their houses.

"I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow. To tell him that I know about it." She said dryly as they entered their homes.

* * *

"Kendall Knight, get down here at once." His father said sternly up the stairs. Kendall was in his room that afternoon.

He came down the stairs, sighing. "What, dad?"

"Your headteacher just called. You are failing in all of your classes. What are we going to do with you young man?" He crossed his arms, looking at Kendall. "All of them?" He raised his eyebrows. He believed he had failed everything but Chemistry class, he was sure he was ok.

"Since your mother died, you have been nothing but a disappointment. Every time I have faith in you, you let me down again. Why can't you make me proud for once?"

Kendall walked away from his dad, took his jacket and left the house. A 'disappointment' was all he ever was in his dad's eyes.

* * *

Camille was in her pyjamas that evening, because her 'parents' were still in Mexico; she was home alone. Her hair was up in a messy bun, not caring if anybody saw.

She sat on the couch, surfing the net. She wore her thick framed glasses as it was easier to read with them.

There was a tap at the door. Her head perked up, she wondered who it was.

She opened the door, the face was familiar. "Kendall. What're you doing here?" Camille asked quietly.

"Can I come in?" His eyes were earnest. Camille pursed her lips and nodded. She walked away, leaving the door open for him.

"I thought we could finish our chemistry project." He shrugged, sitting next to her.

"Okay, but tell me the real reason you're here." She raised her eyebrow.

Kendall was quiet, he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's just-" He stopped, "It's nothing."

Camille crossed her legs and turned to face him, "Well, whatever it is; I don't feel like doing homework on a Friday night. But you can stay anyway." She shrugged.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" She asked, warmly.

"That would be nice." He said quietly, smiling.

She came back about 10 minutes later with two mugs, filled with marshmallows.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I could really use the company."

They sipped their hot chocolate in silence.

"So the dance is coming up soon," Camille grinned

"Yup." Kendall nodded.

"Got a date yet?" Camille asked, as casually as she could.

"Yes actually. I'm going with Elouise." He said the last word a little quieter and slower.

"Oh." Camille answered, the atmosphere turned 300 times more awkward.

"You got a date yet?"

"Yeah, I'm... uh, going with James." She smiled.

"James who?" Kendall scrunched up his nose.

"Diamond." She typed casually on her laptop.

Kendall sat up, "You're going to the dance with James?"

"Did I not make myself clear enough?" She answered innocently.

"Why?"

"Why not?" She furrowed her brows.

Kendall bit down on his lip to prevent anything else escaping his mouth. He stood up quickly, "I should get going." He said softly.

"But you just got here." Camille stood up too.

"And now I'm just leaving." He shrugged.

They walked to the door in silence. "Good night Camille." He waved slightly and with that, he was gone.

Camille sighed as she watched him trail off out of her house. She closed the door and leaned her back against it.

_He's going with Elouise?_

Kendall paced the dark streets, thinking.

_She's going with James?_

* * *

I know this chapter was terrible, no straight forward plot. But I'll make it up to you.

REVIEW (nicely).


End file.
